


Baby Blues

by orphan_account



Series: 'Baby Blues' Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Comes Back, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Eventual good Theo Raeken, Eventual happy Stiles, Evil Theo Raeken, F/M, First Kiss, Flirty Theo, Flustered Liam, Friends to Lovers, Happy Mason and Corey, Hugging, Insecure Liam, Jenna Dunbar is amazing, Lydia and Liam friendship, M/M, Mason and Liam are best bros, Mentions of Hayden and Liam, POV Liam Dunbar, Possessive Theo, Protective Theo, Protective and possessive Derek, Sad Stiles, Scott being a good alpha and friend, Scott protects his pack, Shy Liam, season 5 rewrite, somewhat slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a newcomer in Beacon Hills, one who has come looking for anything and everything. Will he get what he wants?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: 'Baby Blues' Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909195
Comments: 40
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I have one wip, but here is another story I wanted to write! I hope you all enjoy it!

Liam watched Scott get attacked by a… well, he wouldn’t call it an alpha. He didn’t know what it was. It was some dude with freakishly long claws, talons almost. But then another werewolf jumped down from the balcony from over the ditch like canopy.

“I guess you wouldn’t recognize me, eight years is a long time.” The werewolf said, directing his gaze towards Scott and Stiles.

They knew this dude? Well, shit.

Liam looked between them all. His eyes landed on the boy again, taking in his appearance. He had dirty blond hair, sticking straight up. He most likely had gel in it. He looked over the boy’s body, looking at his clothing choices. The man had style, he couldn’t deny that. The boy looked over at him with a small smirk, and Liam looked away. Fuck.

“Theo?” Scott asked.

_Theo._

\-----------------------------------

Liam went home into the early hours of the morning. He didn’t know what to make of Theo. Was Theo a threat? Was Theo a good guy? Did Scott and Stiles trust him? Had he done anything bad in the time that they had known him? So many questions. He couldn’t go back to sleep anyways, too shaken up from the nights events. Who was that guy that attacked Scott? What did he want? And why the fuck were his claws glowing? That wasn’t normal within lycanthropy, at least not that he knew of. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He couldn’t afford to do that to himself. He had his first day tomorrow, and he didn’t want his teachers to think he was a slacker of any kind.

He sighed softly, and shut off his lamp.

\---------------------------------

Liam had met up with Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Mason. They were discussing Theo.

_Theo. Theo. Theo._

Liam, Scott and Stiles walked to the front of the school, watching the boy get out of the car and wave to them.

Liam made direct eye contact, and watched Theo’s smile turn into a smirk.

Liam scowled. There had to be something off about this guy. His wolf was confused. Flattered, but confused. He had never felt like this before. He shook his head and turned to Scott.

“Hey, I gotta get going, Mase and I have chemistry.” Scott nodded and clapped him on the shoulder, bidding him a farewell.

Liam grabbed Mason’s wrist, and dragged them both to chemistry. He couldn’t think about the boy with the green eyes. He just couldn’t. His wolf however, disagreed. He shushed it, sitting down with Mason.

He sighed softly, and slumped into his seat.

Today was going to be a long day.

\---------------------------------------

They had finally, _finally_ , reached lunch. Liam was so fucking hungry it wasn’t a joke. He grabbed a thing of nachos from the stand, and moved down the line, grabbing himself a water, and a fruit. He walked over to the usual table, and found Theo sitting there, immersed in a conversation with Scott.

He couldn’t care less at this time. He sat down across from the two, and began to stuff his face. The food was disgusting, but his stomach felt so much better. He looked up when he noticed the table had gone silent. Scott was shaking his head with a fond smile, Mason was just staring at him, eyes bugged out, and Stiles was cracking up. He shrugged, swallowed, and wiped his mouth.

He grabbed his water, and took a sip. He was about to take another when he heard Theo mutter under his breath.

“Wonder what else you could stuff in your mouth.” Liam promptly choked. It seemed that no one else had heard him.

Liam gave him his best resting bitch face, and wiped his mouth again. Theo had been here for _one day_ and was already hitting on people. Liam finished his food in record time, and stood up to throw his trash away. He felt multiple pairs of eyes on him. He tossed the trash into the bin and looked around. He found Theo, because why the hell wouldn’t he be looking, the flirt. Then he found a girl named Hannah, a guy named Tom, and a few of the freshman looking at him. He pulled his jacket tighter around his middle, and ducked his head. He sat back down, and began conversation with Stiles.

“Can you give me a ride home?” He asked. Stiles nodded, and put an arm around him.

“Can we make a stop though? I need to get something to mail to Derek.” Ah, Derek. Stiles’ boyfriend, or, something. He assumed they were boyfriends, but Stiles had never put an official label on it after Mexico.

“Yeah, sure. I needed to stop by the store anyways.” Liam started playing with the string on his jacket, listening to the conversations around him.

He hadn’t realized the bell had rung until everyone had gotten up. He shook his head a little. The meds were acting up again, making him unfocused. He panicked a little. He had just refilled his prescription, he didn’t want to have to get a higher dosage of it. He noticed Mason staring at him, an expression akin to pity. Liam just shrugged and walked to his last class of the day.

“You okay, man?” Mason asked, linking their arms.

“Yeah, just my medicine. Making me feel weird.” Liam had never liked talking about it, even though him an Mason were close. It just made him feel uncomfortable.

“Do you need a new prescription?” Liam shook his head no. He didn’t want one, not now.

Liam thought it over though. The bite was supposedly supposed to take issues away, make you perfect. He felt far from. He had IED for crying out loud. The meds were the only thing that kept him at bay. He felt like a freak for needing them, for even having the disorder. Mason used to assure him that he was just fine the way he was, that he had nothing to be insecure about. He didn’t feel like that though. He felt… ashamed. He wasn’t going to be someone people wanted, someone people wanted to be around.

He hadn’t even noticed that he was about to walk into someone until he felt like he ran into a wall of bricks. He blinked rapidly, and looked up at the wall, only to find Scott and Theo. Liam blinked again, and looked at Theo’s arm that he had run into.

Theo smirked at him, the dick.

“Watch where you’re going, sweetheart.” Liam rolled his eyes, and pulled the jacket tighter around himself. He ducked his head, and kept walking with Mason. He heard Theo chuckling.

Damn, the bastard.

Just one more class and then the store.

\---------------------------------------

Liam groaned after exiting his last class of the day. He _hated_ math. It made his brain hurt, and made his braincells die faster. He jogged down the steps, then walked through the ditch like canopy. He saw Stiles standing against his jeep, on the phone. He inched closer, and listened in.

“Der, I told you… You need to focus on you. I can’t be a distraction.” Ah, Derek Hale. Again.

“Derek--,” Stiles sighed. “Okay, I love you, too. Bye.” He made himself more visible after Stiles had hung up, and Stiles waved him over.

“Which store are we going to?” Stiles got in and answered.

“I need to go by J.C. Penney’s, and then I was gonna stop and get a blizzard from Dairy Queen.” Liam nodded, and buckled his seat belt.

They both rode in silence for about ten minutes when Liam finally broke the silence.

“There’s something off about that Theo guy. I don’t know what, but there is.” Stiles let out a breath, it sounded like a breath of relief.

“I have been trying to find a way to say it but I couldn’t. I’m so glad that I’m not the only one.” Stiles then proceeded to tell Liam why he found Theo suspicious.

Liam just nodded along, taking in everything he was saying.

They arrived at the store just as Stiles was finishing his speech, and they both got out. They walked side by side, hands in their pockets. Stiles went off in one direction while Liam went off in another. Liam perused the jeans section, looking over the options with the rips in them. He wanted to spice up his style a little, and he knew he wouldn’t look too bad with minimal rips. He grabbed a pair in his size, the rips sitting above the left knee, and under a pocket. He threw it over his forearm, heading to the t-shirt section. He raked through some of the sweaters to go with the jeans, settling on one with a faded Harvard logo on it. He imagined himself in the outfit, and how he would look. Maybe he’d get some romantic attention, but he doubts it.

Liam makes his way over to the side of the store that Stiles is on. He found him holding a gray sweater that had thumb holes. Did Derek like thumb holes? He went and tapped Stiles on the shoulder, and Stiles startled. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was going to go check out and then wait in the car.” Stiles nodded and handed him the keys.

Liam checked out, and went out to the jeep. He sat in it, and played on his phone until he heard a loud truck pull up next to the car. He was immediately tense, grabbing the mini pocket knife he kept with him. He looked over and made eye contact with, guess who.

Theo.

He groaned and looked back at his phone, waiting for him to walk away. He had only known him for a day, and the dude was already everywhere. He wanted him _away._ He heard a knock on the window, and turned his best glare towards Theo. Theo. Wearing that stupid fucking smirk. He rolled the window down.

“What do you want?” He asked, wanting to pull out of the parking lot.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed pretty annoyed at school today.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, cause of you.” Theo chuckled, and Liam should _not_ have found that attractive.

“Well, I’m sorry to inconvenience you, sweetheart. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior tomorrow.” Damn, and he was a shameless flirt? What the fuck.

Liam looked over fully which was a bad idea. He got lost looking at Theo. Theo was the enemy, not someone to shack up with.

Theo winked and blew a kiss at him, walking away. Liam groaned and hid his face.

_Enemy, Liam. Enemy._

He was so fucked.

\---------------------------------

Stiles had eventually come out and driven him home. Liam threw his new clothes with his dirty clothes into the washer, and then organized his room. His mom had obviously been through here, his books were out of place and his bed had been messed up. He then made his bed the way he wanted, and laid down on top, kicking his shoes off to the side.

He sighed softly, and closed his eyes.

He dreamt of charming smirks and green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension who?!

Liam woke up with a start, gasping softly. His dream had turned from the smirks and the lingering eyes to one of violence and destruction. He put a hand over his chest, and took deep breaths. He hadn’t had a nightmare that bad since the Berserkers. Those dreams still plagued him, but he couldn’t tell anyone. He was too scared. He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand, checking the time.

_2:57 AM._

He groaned quietly, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Usually, he’d go for a run after having a nightmare, so he grabbed his joggers, sneakers, and a pull over hoodie. He left a note just in case his parents woke up. He headed out with nothing more than his phone and some pepper spray he invested in. Yes, he had claws, but he didn’t want to reveal that to people. Ever.

He stretched on his front patio, making sure to work his legs loose to make sure he wouldn’t get any cramps. He started out in a light jog, taking his normal route from his house to the middle of town. He zoned out though, which altered his route. When he came out of his daze, he realized he was in the middle of the preserve at three in the morning. Fuck. He looked around, trying to assess his surroundings. Everything was almost pitch black. He grabbed his phone and turned the flashlight on, pointing it at various directions. His heartbeat picked up when he realized he was in an enclosed part of the preserve, nowhere near Derek’s loft, nowhere near the town. He cursed silently.

He told himself not to panic, but his heartbeat picked up, and his palms started to feel sweaty. He should definitely call Scott. Maybe Stiles. He took a shaky breath, and fumbled with his phone for a second. His hands were shaking too much, he needed to calm down. He closed his eyes, and used a breathing technique his stepdad taught him. He opened his eyes again, and dialed Scott’s number.

“Hey, Li!” He heard Scott yell into the phone. He pulled it back an inch before putting it back against his ear.

“Hey, I kind of need some help.” Liam answered, embarrassed.

“With what?” Scott asked.

“I um… I got lost. In the preserve.” He heard Scott sigh, and he felt bad.

“Liam, the preserve is a large area. I don’t know if I can track you.” He knew that. He knew it was a long shot.

“No, yeah, it’s okay. I’ll just um… try to find my way out of here. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Liam just hung up.

He didn’t mean to bother anyone, or burden anyone, he just needed some help with getting out.

He sighed, and made his way through the preserve, not realizing he was going deeper and deeper into it. It started to pick up with the wind, making it drop from forty degrees to almost below freezing. California was weird like that. Liam pulled the hoodie tighter to himself, ducking his head against the wind. Even though he had the pro of werewolf heating, it only went so far. He shivered when a strong gust of cold wind swept by, pushing him forwards a bit. He finally looked up and assessed his surroundings. He couldn’t see anything at all.

He was lost.

\-----------------------------------

He didn’t know how long he had been walking, all he knew was that his fingers and toes had gone numb. He didn’t know the time, he didn’t know how close to the road he was, he just didn’t know. His face started to feel like it was going numb.

He cupped his hands and blew into them, trying to warm them up, but to no avail. The cold was making him drowsy, but he knew he couldn’t close his eyes no matter what. His phone had died, the flashlight draining his battery.

He noticed the sun started to rise, and he sighed a breath of relief. Morning had come. He dragged himself further along, trying to find the exit. No one would be up for a while, so he needed to keep pushing himself further.

He could do this.

\--------------------------------

He could not do this. Not one bit. He was too cold, despite the sun rising and casting itself over the town. The preserve, well, the parts he was in, were receiving no sunlight at all, making the chill grow stronger.

He hadn’t realized he reached the edge until he heard voices, and he walked towards them. His legs were shaky, his limbs aching. He heard gasps, and looked up, seeing the faces of Scott, Stiles, Mason, Lydia, Malia, an Theo.

_Not fucking Theo._

He groaned softly, in annoyance, and in pain. He was enveloped into a bone crushing hug, warmth coursing through his body from the contact Scott provided.

He gasped softly, and wrapped shaking arms around Scott’s figure, felt himself being pulled closer.

“God, Liam. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that I couldn’t come. I am so sorry. I’m sorry.” Liam didn’t know why Scott felt bad. He had had a valid point last night.

“It’s…” He took a deep breath, trying to continue. “It’s okay.” He shivered, violently.

“I think we need to take him to the hospital.” He heard Theo voice. He rolled his eyes, but wouldn’t deny the fact that it would be nice.

“Okay… Okay, lets get you there.” Scott walked him over to the jeep, sitting in the back with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

He felt warm, content. Scott was cozy, he realized.

He had apparently fallen asleep, seeing as they were already at the hospital. He stepped out of the jeep shakily, and was brought into another side hug. He heard the doors open, but he wasn’t looking. He was looking at his feet, trying to put one in front of the other. He felt a presence behind him and looked around on the floor to see who’s shoes they were. He didn’t recognize them, and looked up to the owner. It was Theo.

Theo actually looked worried about him, and Liam gave him a confused expression. Theo then masked his expression, making his face go neutral.

Liam’s gaze was redirected when he heard a man gasp, and he looked up to see his stepfather. He stumbled forward, and was brought into strong arms.

“Oh, Liam. I was so worried. When you didn’t come home, I tried to call. You never picked up…” Liam felt so bad, and he whined softly.

“I… I’m sorry, Dad. My pho… phone died.” Liam got out, swallowing.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Liam.” His Dad put a broad hand on the back of his head, keeping him close. He closed his eyes, and just let the warmth wash over him.

He was going to be okay.

\---------------------------------------

They told him he was practically hypothermic, and was lucky he had found his friends when he did.

He was thankful for that too.

\----------------------------------------

He was released later that evening, and was getting a ride from Scott back to his house.

He was waiting outside when Theo pulled up in his truck. Liam looked at him briefly, and then back out to the street. His hands started to shake again, and he didn’t realize until there was one covering his own. His head shot up, meeting Theo’s gaze. Theo smirked at him, and Liam shook his head a little.

“Skin to skin contact is the best way to stay warm.” Liam snorted a bit.

“Yeah, only when you’re in a live or die situation.” Liam answered, and he heard Theo give that godforsaken chuckle.

“I’m glad you’re okay, sweetheart. Wouldn’t know who else to tease if you had been gone.” Liam looked up at him.

“Do you flirt with every guy or girl you meet?” Liam asked. He was curious.

“Only the cute ones, sweetheart.” Theo winked at him, and dropped his hand.

Liam smiled a little. He wasn’t used to getting attention from anyone really.

“Well, I’m flattered, but I still don’t like you.” He replied, looking back at Theo from the road.

“I’ll just have to keep trying until I can convince you, then.” Theo gave a slight smirk.

Liam laughed and shook his head. He was about to reply when Brett Talbot, his ex flame showed up to the hospital. He gasped softly and turned around.

“This is not fucking happening right now.” He couldn’t be around Brett, not anymore. Brett had hurt him beyond anything words could describe.

“Who is he?” Theo asked, leaning on the pole next to them.

Liam waited until Brett went inside, and let out the breath he was holding.

“Why should I tell you?” Liam asked.

“Because I want to know.” Theo looked determined to get the answer out of him.

“If you want to know, go ask him yourself.” Liam wanted to just, tell him, but again.

Enemy.

“Alright, I will.” Theo went to move.

“What? No! Not now!” Liam stepped in front of him.

Theo smirked at him. He was just playing. He shook his head and groaned.

“Fuck off, man.” Liam hugged himself.

“Rather fuck you.” Theo stated bluntly.

Liam choked on his spit.

“Theo. No.” Liam was _not_ going to think about that. Not one bit. Nope.

Theo laughed, and settled down again. They stood in silence until Liam’s ride arrived. He spared one last glance at Theo.

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” Theo winked, and then got into his own car.

Liam _did not_ blush. He hurriedly got onto the back of Scott’s motorbike, and put the helmet on. He wrapped his arms around his torso, and jerked when Scott took off.

They made it to his house in record time, Liam wanting the ride to be longer. He pulled the helmet off, and handing it back to Scott. He waved bye, and opened his front door, stepping inside, and being enveloped in it’s warmth. He sighed softly, happily. He then went up to his room, and changed into comfier clothes.

He passed out once his head hit the pillow.

\-------------------------------------

The next morning, he pulled on his new Harvard sweater, and his new jeans, topping them off with a pair of old checkered vans. He looked at himself in the mirror, and messed his hair up a little, making it look like he had a hot version of bedhead. His eyes were popping today as well, and his butt too. Huh. He looked good as fuck. He smiled at himself, then went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and then his bag.

He stepped outside, and started walking to the bus stop. Yes, he still rode the bus.

The bus arrived around six forty-five, and then dropped him off around seven ten. He stepped off of the step, making his way to the front of the school. He felt eyes on him, so he kept his head down, and made his way to his locker.

He put in the combination into the lock, and opened it. A book fell out, so he bent down and grabbed it. Someone else had decided to grab it as well. He looked up to find Theo. And Theo looked hungry.

He swallowed.

“Lookin good, baby blues.” Theo winked and handed him his book. “Nice ass.” Liam took his book and rolled his eyes.

“Go away, Theo.” Liam was already over it.

Theo laughed, and crowded Liam against his locker. They were so close, nose to nose. Liam risked a look, studying the lower half of Theo’s face, and Theo doing the same. They split apart when the bell rang. Liam grabbed his books, shoving them into his bag.

“Bye, sweetheart.” Theo said, walking towards the math room.

Liam took a second to realize what just happened.

He had almost fraternized with the enemy.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but I promise tomorrow's will be a bit longer! Please leave comments on what you think of this one!

Liam showed up to his history class, and he immediately wanted to leave the building. Hayden fucking Romero was sitting in his seat. You see, he and Hayden have a rocky past together, with him accidentally giving her a black eye and broken nose, her retaliating by giving him a black eye. He looked around for another seat, but couldn’t find one except for the one next to her. He looked a little panicked.

“Mr. Dunbar, take a seat, please.” Mr. Yukimura said, gesturing towards the seat.

Liam looked around again, and debating feigning sick. He contemplated, but then just went with it. He sat down gingerly after checking the seat over for any pranks. He found wadded up gum, and immediately grabbed that up with a tissue. Hayden had scowled at him, her plans ruined. He wasn’t about to ruin his nice new jeans with gum, duh.

Class went by fairly quickly, the bell sounding after what felt like only ten minutes. He stood and walked in front of Hayden. He wanted to get to lunch immediately.

“So, Liam. You’ve changed.” Hayden started, looking at Liam up and down. He squirmed a little under his gaze.

“Um, yeah. We are in high school now.” He stated awkwardly. He went to his locker, and his locker buddy was Hayden. Great.

“You’re cute.” He was about to respond when a fist sounded next to his left. He looked over to find Theo.

“He knows, Romero.” Damn, jealous Theo was kind of hot.

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

“Who are you?” Hayden asked.

Liam wanted the floor to swallow him.

“While you two are having a pissing contest, _I’m_ going to head to lunch.” He shut his locker, closing the combination lock.

Theo grabbed his wrist, and dragged him to the cafeteria.

“Hey!” Liam pulled his wrist free. He rubbed the skin where Theo was holding, spotting a bit of blood.

“She was all over you, the bitch.” Liam just stared at Theo.

“Theo, you and I? Not together. Her and I? Also not together. I don’t belong to anyone, anyone has fair game on me.” Liam stated, grabbing a napkin and wiping the blood off.

“She still doesn’t have to fucking—” He cut off, looking at the ground.

Liam rolled his eyes and pushed past him, going to grab himself lunch. He found himself to be disappointed, all the options were gone, and his stomach was hungry. He groaned, and turned around.

“You’re driving me to get some fucking Wendy’s.” Liam stated bluntly, and walked towards Theo’s truck.

Yes, he says he doesn’t trust the man, but damn would he give anything to get some food.

“Oh, am I now?” Theo asked, getting into the drivers side.

“Yes, clearly. Get to driving.” Liam looked at him.

“Damn, you’re bossy. It’s hot.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Are you just going to flirt with me?” Liam asked, looking over at Theo.

“Yes.” Liam figured he should ask questions himself.

“Well, want to play twenty questions, then?” Theo might not have been so bad after all?

“Sure. I’ll ask first.” Liam nodded, and got comfy in his seat.

“What’s your sexuality?” Theo asked. Liam smiled a little. So it was going to be those kinds of questions.

“Bisexual. My turn. Top, bottom, or verse?” Liam figured he would be allowed to know. Theo smirked.

“Top. My turn, same question.” Liam felt more confident.

“Power bottom.” Liam heard Theo choke a little, and he felt smug.

They continued with the game, getting to know each other more. Theo really didn’t seem like too bad of a guy now. Maybe Stiles and him were wrong. He wanted to be wrong.

_What?_

He shook himself out of his thoughts, getting out of the truck with Theo and walking inside. He was busy playing with the sleeves of his sweater, not realizing his ex and his ex’s sister where right in front of him. He bumped into them, and made an ‘oof’ noise. He looked up, and paled immediately.

“Hey, Li.” Brett said quietly. Lori at least looked happy to see him.

“Brett. Lori.” He stated, voice flat. Lori went to talk, but her and Brett were called up next.

He felt Brett’s gaze linger on him, saw his hand twitch. He felt his own twitch in response, wanting to reach out for the familiar comfort.

“We should uh, talk. Soon.” Brett said, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, okay. Just uh, just text Mason or something.” Liam answered, scuffing his shoe against the tiled floor.

“I miss you, Li.” Brett whispered, and Liam ducked his head further into his chest. He waited until Brett was gone to finally look up. He looked over at Theo.

Theo was sending daggers towards Brett. Liam smiled softly, and turned towards Theo.

“Jealous, much?” He asked softly, and Theo turned his gaze towards him.

He made a small choked off noise, and Liam smiled bigger.

\-------------------------------------

They had a good lunch, free of Brett. Liam stole Theo’s fries, and wiped ketchup down Theo’s nose. He giggled, honest to god, _giggled_ , surprising Theo.

“That. That was the cutest thing I have ever heard.” Liam blushed and hid his face.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, and felt two fingers on his jaw, feeling the pressure. He turned his face, looking at Theo.

“Do it again.” Liam couldn’t giggle on demand, what the fuck?

He was about to ask how when Theo went in and started tickling him. He laughed and pushed his hands gently. When Theo didn’t let up, he gave another light giggle.

Theo smirked at him, and Liam hid his face in his shoulder. He never really shows himself like this in front of people other than Mason. He’d known Theo all of three days, and it felt like he knew him for three life times.

“We should head back soon.” Liam said softly. Theo nodded and gathered their trash, throwing it away.

Liam decided to be bold, and jump on Theo’s back. He felt his big, firm hands grab the back of his thighs, hiking him up more onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, laughing into his ear. Theo turned his head and smiled at him. Liam was set down once they reached the truck, and he got into the passenger side.

They rode in silence until Theo spoke up.

“What’s the deal with that Brett kid?” Liam sucked in a breath. He figured he could tell Theo.

“We dated. He uh, he made me feel like the happiest guy in the world. And then uh, and then we had sex. It was consensual. I thought he was the one, you know? But uh, no. No. Turns out he did it all on a dare. Dating me, fucking me. Everything.” Theo was staring at him.

Liam looked down. He had been called names after. He wasn’t going to tell Theo that though. Not ever.

“I’m sorry, Liam.” And he actually did sound sorry.

Liam shrugged.

\--------------------------------------

They got to school, and Liam hopped out. He walked side by side with Theo, going to his locker.

“You can go now, man.” Liam said. Theo had classes.

“Skipping for today.” Theo answered, leaning on the lockers opposite of where Liam was. Liam looked at him.

“You need to get to class. You need to graduate.” Theo smiled at him.

“I’m just here to be here, Liam. I’m not here to make memories or friends. Except with you, of course. And maybe Scott.” Liam frowned at him. He looked away, realizing that, of course, Theo wasn’t going to stay forever.

The thought saddened him.

He didn’t want Theo to go. And that was scary.

\----------------------------------

He walked out of his last class of the day, heading for the parking lot. He was caught around his middle, and pulled back. He looked up to see it was Brett. He pushed himself off of the man, and put distance between them.

“I wanted to talk to you now.” Brett started, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I have a thing with some friends.” He was lying out of his ass, but made it sound mostly believable.

“Just, five minutes.” Liam gave in, nodding. He and Brett walked over to one of the benches in the courtyard and sat down.

Then Brett started talking, not stopping once.

Liam learned he regretted what he did, and how he should’ve never done it. He learned that Brett really did fall in love with him, like Liam had. He learned that Brett was going to tell him, but then his teammates exposed the secret instead. Liam was still hurt from it, but now that he knew what had really happened, he felt a sense of closure.

“Thank you for telling me, Brett. I really appreciate it,” he grabbed Brett’s hand. “I just… Need time. Still. I showed you a vulnerable part of me. And while you say you fell in love with me, you still took what I gave you and used it against me.” Brett looked down. Liam continued.

“We can still be friends, but I don’t think that we are ever going to be what we were.” Brett nodded, and put a hand over Liam’s. Liam held it gently, and squeezed gently.

“Thank you, Liam.” Liam nodded, and watched Brett lean in, giving him a soft kiss.

Liam was shocked, and looked after him. He put his fingers to his lips softly, traced them gently.

He always did give good kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major sexual tension in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

Liam went home a little later after pulling himself together. Brett had just kissed him. On the lips. That was their third kiss through the relationship they had. Oh man, was his mom going to be pissed. He had told her everything when they had broken up, and of course his mom chose his side over Brett’s. Liam started walking to the bus stop, unaware of the truck trailing behind him. He sat down, and looked up.

Fucking Theo.

“Uh, hey.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest. Theo got out of the truck and came around to the bench, pulling Liam to his feet.

“Let me give you a ride home.” Theo started. Liam just nodded. Anything would beat the bus.

He got into the passenger side, and buckled his seatbelt. He looked out the window while Theo drove in silence.

He remembered something Scott had told him at the hospital.

“Hey, you heard about the kids who have gone missing?” Liam asked. He looked over at Theo who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles snow white.

“Yes.” Was all Theo gave. Liam nodded a little.

“I hope they’re okay. Tracy was in my class with Hayden, but she hasn’t shown up for a bit.” Liam was always kind to Tracy, given that she was a strange girl.

“I’m sure she’s fine, Liam.” Theo said.

Liam frowned a little and looked down at his hands. He just couldn’t help but feel like there was something more going on. He was told by Scott that if what he was feeling was true, he needed to be careful, and aware of his surroundings. Liam had nodded, but thought he was just being paranoid.

“Turn right here.” He said quietly. Theo did what was directed.

Liam gave him a few more turns, and suddenly they were at his house. He was about to unbuckle when he saw his mom throw a man out onto the porch. He analyzed the guys face, recognizing it as his father. He cursed, and then panicked. His dad was _here? Now?_ He finally got the buckle out of the holder and hopped out.

“Mom?” He asked, wary. He wouldn’t be going near his father. That man had hurt both of them

“Sweetheart, get back into your friends car.” His mom, Jenna, said. Liam knew not to argue with the woman when it came to stuff like this.

He turned and ran right into Theo’s chest. He backed up a little, but that only put him closer to his dad. He was torn. He decided quickly, and hid behind Theo, Theo putting an arm around him to keep him there.

He hid his face in Theo’s back. He heard his mom and dad start yelling at each other, and then heard a slap. His head shot up, and he realized that his mom had just hit his dad. He covered his mouth. He remembers when the roles were reversed. He remembers when he was the one being slapped.

“Theo…” He said quietly, tugging on the mans arm, trying to get him to move. “Theo, please.” Theo turned and pushed him gently into the car.

Why was every bad thing happening to him now? Why?

He heard Theo get in as well, slamming the drivers side door. He turned to look at him but was silenced by the look of pure anger Theo directed towards him.

“Who was that?” His voice was scarily calm, his expression not matching his voice.

“My dad.” Liam replied in a small voice.

“Does your dad live with you?” Liam shook his head no. “Good.”

“My stepdad does, Dr. Geyer. The one from the hospital. Him and my mom are married.” Liam supplied. Theo nodded, and started the truck.

“You’re staying with me until your mom asks for you to come home.” Liam’s eyes bugged out.

“Just take me to a park or something.” He couldn’t just burden Theo with that kind of stuff.

“Where you can’t protect yourself?” Liam scoffed, and let his claws elongate.

“I can take care of myself perfectly fine, Theo.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“It’s either my house or nothing.” Liam groaned.

“Fine, your place then.” He grumbled.

This was such a confusing day.

\------------------------------------------

When he walked in, he was hit with the scent of _Theo._ He didn’t even know how to describe it other than…

_Nice._

He set his bag down, and walked around the house. He let his fingers trail on the tops of book shelves, over the couch and recliner in the living room, over the granite counter tops in his kitchen. Everything was so pristine.

“Hey, how come there aren’t any family photos? Or photos of you with friends?” Liam asked. It was kind of frightening.

“Oh, we didn’t really take pictures. Plus, I’m like the black sheep of the family. Don’t want to be reminded of it.” Liam nodded a little. He looked around more.

“Well, since I’m here, I want a snack.” Liam said.

“That’s not any way to ask for something, Liam. You should know that.” Liam rolled his eyes, then put on the puppy dog eyes.

“Theo, can I please have a snack? I’m hungry.” Theo laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

Liam followed after, and was handed a cutting knife. He immediately put it down, looking at Theo with wide eyes.

“What?” Theo asked softly. Liam shook his head.

“You should never trust me in the kitchen unless I’m making ramen. I will probably end up cutting myself or something with this.” Liam always did, which is why he’s banned from cutting things for dinner. Theo smirked a little.

“Then I’ll just have to show you how to be careful.” Liam swallowed.

He felt his waist being pulled and moved into the position Theo wanted them in, and then felt Theo get right behind him, hips pressed to his ass. He sucked in a sharp breath, and closed his eyes. He opened them when Theo put the knife into his hand, and covered it with his own. While his right hand was occupied with the knife, Theo covered his left hand with his, holding the fruit in place. Theo then began to cut slowly with him, squeezing his hands gently when he did okay. He knew he wasn’t too small a guy, but Theo definitely had a good couple inches on him, build more broad and firm. He felt safe like that.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart.” Theo whispered in his ear, and Liam’s knees went weak.

This man was hot.

_Sinful_.

“I… I think I can do it on my own now.” Liam managed to get out in a quiet, small voice. Theo chuckled into his ear, and pulled away.

Liam immediately missed the contact, trying to get more of it.

“I’ll supervise you then. Make sure you do alright with it.” Theo said, leaning against the counter.

Liam came up with a plan, then and there. He decided he would mess up a few times, get the contact he needed. Craved.

He heard Theo make a tsking noise, coming up behind him again.

“I know what you’re doing, sweetheart.” Theo said, practically growling in his ear.

“Whatever could you mean?” Liam asked softly, turning his head to get a look at Theo. “I’m just cutting the fruit like you showed me.” Theo turned his head back around, settling his hand just above Liam’s throat.

“Stop being a tease and cut the damn fruit.” Theo didn’t move his hand. Or his body.

Liam smiled to himself, and cut the fruit how he needed to. He looked up at Theo again.

“What now?” Theo reached into the cabinet next to him, and pulled out the peanut butter.

Theo made him his favorite snack. Apples and peanut butter. Liam smiled up at him, and took some peanut butter on his index finger. He swiped it down Theo’s nose, and laughed softly. Theo smiled back, and tried to do the same thing, but didn’t succeed. Liam hopped on his back like he did earlier that day, and gave a real full laugh.

“Jerk.” Theo said.

“Bitch.” Liam replied.

They both laughed, and then sat down on the couch, putting the plate of apples and jar of peanut butter between them. They ate in silence, occasionally throwing out one word sentences.

“Who was your first girlfriend or boyfriend?” Liam asked. Theo looked over at him.

“My first girlfriend was a girl named Amanda. First boyfriend was a guy named Troy.” Liam nodded. He imagined that they were probably hot couples if they were with Theo.

“Anyone for you? Before Brett?” Liam shook his head no.

He hadn’t wanted anyone besides Brett. Now he did though.

Liam got up and helped clean up their mess, putting the peanut butter back into the cupboard it came from, the dish the apples were on in the dishwasher.

Liam went to walk back towards Theo, but found him leaning against the frame of the door.

“Oh!” Liam said, surprised. He hadn’t even heard him.

Theo made his way over to Liam slowly, pushing him against the counter. His arms bracketed Liam’s waist, and he leaned in close.

“You’ve got a little something…” Theo reached up, wiping away some peanut butter from Liam’s lips.

The sexual tension was suffocating.

Liam took it a step further, bringing the finger into his mouth, sucking and licking the peanut butter off of it. Liam maintained eye contact with Theo, giving his best look of innocence.

He smiled when Theo got so flustered he had to turn away.

He still had game.

\--------------------------------------

Theo took him home about an hour later, still flustered from earlier. Liam smiled and unbuckled when they reached his driveway.

“See you tomorrow, T.” Liam got out and waved to him.

He smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe he did that. It felt good though. He felt confident.

He went inside, saying his greetings to his mom and stepdad then headed to his room. He fell back onto his bed and smiled at the ceiling.

Yeah. Him and Theo were going to have lots of fun.

\--------------------------------------

Liam decided that if he was going to be getting _that_ kind of attention, he should at least dress himself up a bit. He grabbed his favorite pair of jeans, the ones that showed off his thighs and ass, grabbing a sweater that was a light cream color. He topped his outfit off with a pair of adidas shoes, courtesy of Stiles getting him a pair. He did his hair up a little, making it look soft and curly. He smiled at himself, and then headed to school.

He looked around for Theo, finding him staring at Liam from across the courtyard. Liam winked at him, and continued walking. He got to his locker, pulled books out, put others in. He was about to close it when Theo did it for him. Liam turned his head and smiled at the ground.

“Look at me.” Theo demanded, voice _a lot_ deeper than usual. He instantly complied. He looked at Theo, and leaned against the lockers.

“Like what you see?” Liam asked. Theo pushed off of where he was leaning, putting his hands by Liam’s head.

“Oh, I fucking love what I see, Liam.” Liam smiled at him, putting his hands against his chest. He pushed Theo a little bit away.

“Then you can keep looking. No touching.” Theo growled, actually fucking growled. Liam smiled and turned to him.

“You are a goddamn tease, Liam.” Liam winked at him, and continued walking.

Yeah.

He still had it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey smut? Nothing too bad, just explicit!

It had gone on for weeks like that. Liam teasing Theo, making him all flustered. Getting him feeling all hot and heavy. He had asked Scott what arousal smelt like, and when Scott told him, he recognized that Theo was aroused whenever Liam was around. He smelt wonderful though. It had come around to the Friday before thanksgiving break, Liam running late for school.

He had dressed in a hoodie he borrowed from Mason, then his ripped jeans, and a pair of vans. He didn’t have time to do his hair, so he ran out with the wavy locks, running rampant. He showed up to the school with five minutes to spare. He panted, and made his way to his class, not bothering to look for Theo. Little did he know, Theo would be in his class.

He sat down in his usual seat, not noticing the upperclassmen standing to the side of the classroom.

“Good morning, everyone. Today, we have the Senior year history class coming to give us a presentation.” Liam’s head shot up, and he looked over, locking eyes with Theo.

He looked good.

Theo smirked at him, and made his way to sit down with the rest of the class. Theo took up the seat that was available between him and Hayden, scooting it closer to his desk. Liam blushed, couldn’t believe he was doing this in front of everybody. He felt Theo lean over, getting close to his ear.

What he said made him flush a deep red. He saw Theo pull back from the close contact, winking at Liam.

Theo was a dirty bastard.

Liam turned his attention to the front of the class. Another senior, Jake, who he had flirted with all of twice was staring right at them, eyes mostly on Liam. Liam blushed, and looked away, looking down at his book. He heard knuckles cracking, and looked over, seeing Theo’s hand curled around the iron bar of the desk. He rolled his eyes and leaned over, whispering in his ear.

“Calm down, you don’t want to draw attention to yourself, man.” Liam however? He kind of liked the idea of two guys fighting over him. But, his brain supplied, he liked the attention _Theo_ was giving to him.

“He’s looking at you like he wants to eat you.” Theo whispered back. Liam smiled.

“You look at me like that every day. Now be quiet. I have to take notes.” Liam pulled his pencil out and started taking notes on the presentation.

He was so deep in thought he didn’t feel the hand on his thigh. As much as he and Theo had flirted, bantered, talked about, they hadn’t really made physical contact. Except for the kitchen incident. But other than that, they never touched like _this_. Theo moved his hand up and down slowly.

Liam closed his eyes, then raised his hand during the five minute break, asking to use the restroom. He heard Theo follow him, but he was faster. He quickly closed the door and locked it, hearing Theo sigh. He just needed a minute. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. He really shouldn’t have gotten excited over one little touch. He has literally sucked on the mans fingers. He opened the door after a few minutes, pushing Theo against the wall gently. He didn’t know what his intentions were going to be, just that he wanted. No, _needed._ To touch. He curled his fingers into the fabric of Theo’s shirt.

“You wanna touch, sweetheart?” Theo seemed to be able to read his mind.

Liam nodded. He needed more.

“What do you want to touch?” Theo grabbed his forearms, switching their positions.

Liam didn’t know. He wanted to touch all of it.

“All?” Liam asked softly. Theo smiled.

“Your parents going to be home tonight?” Liam shook his head no.

Was this really happening? Was he finally going to get to see Theo? After all these weeks? He got a little lightheaded at the thought.

“Good. I’m taking us to the store after school, then I’m taking you home.” Liam nodded, frantically, wanting nothing more than to be alone with him.

Theo chuckled, leaning in closer, nose to nose. Liam spared a quick glance at his lips.

He wanted a taste of those.

Theo leaned in, and dodged his face, swerving his head and dropping a light kiss below his ear, sucking softly. Liam gasped, and covered his mouth.

_No fucking way._

Theo walked them back to class, eyes on Liam the whole time.

Shit, he was in for a good one tonight.

\-------------------------------------

Liam walked out of the school with a hand wrapped around Theo’s bicep, sticking close to him. He got clingy when it came to Theo. Theo didn’t seem to mind though.

“I’m getting us food from the store. Sushi alright?” Liam nodded. He liked sushi.

They drove in silence, listening to the radio. They arrived at King Soopers, hopping out of the car together. Liam was separated from Theo for a hot minute, too many people coming in at once. He found Theo again, examining the different types of sushi.

“Not to be basic, but the California roll ones are good.” Liam grabbed a pack of it, holding it in his hand. He watched Theo pick out the same one, and then grabbed his free hand, dragging him to the beverage aisle. Liam grabbed himself a water, Theo grabbing a soda.

Liam paid for his items before Theo could protest, and waited for Theo to do the same. He linked his arm with Theo’s, walking to the truck.

They made it to his house in no time, getting out and unlocking the front door. They stepped inside, and it hit Liam.

They were really doing this.

He kicked his shoes off, gesturing to Theo to do the same. He grabbed forks for them to use with the sushi, and sat down next to Theo on the floor of his room.

“So, question.” Liam said, looking up at Theo.

“What’s that?” Theo asked.

“Are _you_ a virgin?” Liam asked. Theo smiled.

“No.” Liam nodded.

He got nervous. What if Theo laughed at him? What if Theo thought he was ugly? What if Theo mocked him, used him? He didn’t realize he zoned out, Theo putting a hand over his.

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable or ready.” Theo said, and Liam shook his head.

“Can… Can we go slow?” He hated how small he sounded, but he was scared.

“Of course. We could start with… Kissing?” Theo suggested. Liam’s mind short circuited.

Kissing? Kissing.

“Uh, yeah! Yes. Yes, kissing. Kissing is good.” He needed to brush his teeth then. He got up, and closed the sushi package. He ate most of it. He’d give the rest to his mom or stepdad.

He went to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He spent about four minutes thoroughly brushing his teeth and tongue, and gave Theo time to do the same. When they were both done, they laid face to face on Liam’s bed, just staring at one another.

“How… How should we do this?” Liam asked softly. He didn’t know what to do.

“Just let it come naturally.” Theo said.

Natural. They could do natural.

\-------------------------------

Liam had leaned in first. He gave a gentle brush of lips against Theo’s. Not really a kiss, but a start of one. Theo pushed forward, giving a real, full kiss. Liam didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t expect it to feel so nice.

They fell into a tandem, lips moving quicker over one another, greedy for more.

So much for taking things slow.

Liam straddled Theo’s lap, pushing himself closer to him. Theo wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Liam.

Liam kept one arm wrapped around his back, the other running through Theo’s hair, messing up the styled locks. Theo moved his hands down to Liam’s ass, and Liam pulled one hand away, settling Theo’s hands on his hips.

“You have to earn that.” He winked at Theo, and Theo growled, attacking his lips once again.

They fell into the rhythm. Both of them kissing with a fiery passion. At one particular kiss, Liam gasped, mouth falling open. Theo took that as an invitation to get his tongue inside, mingling it with Liam’s. Brett had never done _that_ before. It felt so damn good.

Liam felt himself being laid down, Theo crawling over his body. The two pulled away, gasping for air. Theo took that as an opportunity to kiss down Liam’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a temporary mark on his skin. He moaned softly, throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

“Ah, ah. Hand off.” Theo said, voice rough and raspy, and _oh_ if that wasn’t the best sound in the world.

Liam took his hand off, letting it rest at his side.

Theo went to town on his neck and collarbones, making sure to mark every inch of him.

They had gotten so into it, they didn’t hear the sound of a car pulling up.

They broke apart with a start at the sound of banging on the front door. Liam panicked a little, thinking the worst.

“I, uh. I should go check that out.” Liam said, pulling his shirt straighter, running a hand through his hair.

Theo nodded, and Liam walked out of his room, down the stairs, through the hallway, then to the front door. He opened it and froze. He didn’t realize that he had made a noise, a pained one at that, until Theo was right behind him, hand on the small of his back.

“Liam.” His father stated.

Fuck, not tonight.

He promptly shut the door in the mans face. He’d let his parents deal with that. He turned and wrapped his arms around Theo, hiding his face in his neck.

He wanted what they had earlier.

He needed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a scene with the dread doctors in it next chapter? The idea I have for it would fit into what the chapter is going to be about!

They had ended up falling asleep together on Liam’s bed, Liam tucked securely against Theo’s chest, Theo’s arms wrapped around him. He felt safe. Content.

Little did he know it was going to be ruined.

He woke up to see his bed was empty, Theo had left in the middle of the night then. He shrugged to himself, and got himself ready for school. He threw on just a regular t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. He had enough time to walk to school, so he set out. He had just stepped foot on campus when Hayden blocked his view.

“Liam. You need to see this.” So instead of giving him time to answer, she pulled him along and pushed him into one of the bathrooms. Liam made a startled noise, hands flying up in front of him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, dumbass. I just. I need to show you this.” She pulled out her phone and showed him a video.

It was of Theo.

Theo murdering some innocent kid.

He felt sick.

He watched the rest of the video, seeing three people in what looked like doctor suits, just black, standing around.

He looked up at Hayden, tears in his eyes.

Theo wouldn’t do that. Theo was literal sunshine. Theo was kind. Compassionate.

“I’m so sorry. I know you might think I’m lying, but that’s a truth. He murdered someone, those three… whatever they are. They helped do it.” Liam nodded, and thanked her. He watched her leave.

He dropped his bag, and threw up the contents of last nights dinner into the toilet. In all that he has been through, he’s never actually seen someone be murdered point blank. He couldn’t believe it. Theo had done that. Theo had killed someone.

He started crying. That wasn’t the Theo he knew. The Theo he knew was kind to him, was protective, got jealous, but had never shown signs that would point to him wanting to kill somebody.

He pulled out his phone, sending a message to Scott.

**To: Scott McCall**

**We have a problem.**

**From: Scott McCall**

**What is it?**

**To: Scott McCall**

**Meet @ lunch bench.**

Liam cleaned himself up, swigging water in his mouth and popping gum into it, then wiped his eyes. He walked out, and pointedly ignored Theo staring at him. He texted Hayden asking for the video, and when Scott showed up, he showed him.

“Holy shit.” Scott said, shocked.

“I… I know. I know, Scott.” Liam knew Scott wanted to do good by Theo, thought that Theo had good intentions.

“Pack meeting tonight, Derek’s old loft.” Liam looked at him confused.

“Why are we meeting there? We usually just do your house.” Scott just gave a slight smile.

“Derek’s back. It’s a surprise for Stiles.” Liam nodded a bit.

“Hey, uh. Do you think I could have someone with me? All day? Mason isn’t here, and I don’t want to deal with Theo alone.” Scott nodded, and then put Lydia with him.

Liam and Lydia never really talked much, but he had wanted to get to know her. She seemed like a really good person. He may have also had a crush on her a few months back.

Liam gave a small smile when she walked up, and she gave a bigger one in return.

She linked arms with him, walking him to his classes, to his locker, and averted him whenever Theo was trying to get close.

“Thank you, Lydia.” He said sincerely. She merely waved him off.

“It’s no problem. Always happy to help a pack member.”

They had reached lunch, and Liam was flanked with Lydia and Stiles on his sides.

“You okay, man?” Stiles asked. Liam shook his head. He couldn’t believe Theo would do this.

Liam gave him trust, showed him a private part of his life. He felt two hands envelope his, and he looked down to see it was Lydia and Stiles. He squeezed their hands gently, then went to picking at his food. He felt someone’s gaze on the back of his head. He turned and caught Theo staring, sneering at him. Hayden was next to him, practically yelling. He turned back around and looked at Scott. He just wanted someone that wanted him. Not someone who used him, and definitely someone who wasn’t a murderer.

“Stiles, I’m driving us tonight, so don’t worry about bringing the Jeep.” Stiles looked at Scott suspiciously.

“Okay?” He answered, started to play with Liam’s fingers.

Liam just let him do what he needed. He knew it helped, so he wasn’t going to say no.

He sighed, and laid his head down on Lydia’s shoulder.

He was so done.

\------------------------------------------

Liam showed up the same time as Lydia, walking into the loft. He smiled bright when he saw Derek, and gave the man a hug. Derek had grown his beard out a little, muscles more defined than what they used to be. He couldn’t deny that Stiles wasn’t a lucky man.

“Derek.” He heard Lydia say, Derek returning the sentiment with her name.

He watched them hug, and talk quietly. He listened in, waiting for the sound of Scott’s dirt bike. He heard it after about fifteen minutes, picking up on the uptick of Derek’s heartbeat.

He watched as Scott pushed open the door, and the conversation had ceased. Stiles was staring at Derek, jaw dropped down. Stiles dropped the books he was holding, and was in Derek’s space in five long strides. He had cupped Derek’s face, smashing their lips together. He watched Derek’s hands find their place on his hips, eventually moving it down to his thighs, wanting Stiles to wrap them around him. Liam watched in fascination. He had never seen a couple like that before, except for in porn. He blushed at the thought.

“You asshole!” Stiles said, hitting Derek in his chest gently. “You told me you didn’t know when you’d be back.” He was pouting, Liam observed. He wasn’t actually mad.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles once again.

Liam smiled softly. He wanted that. He had almost had that. Could’ve, if Theo didn’t fucking murder someone.

The meeting then proceeded.

\--------------------------------------

Liam eventually got a ride home from Scott, seeing as to how Stiles was not leaving Derek for a few days.

The ride was nice, he noticed. It wasn’t too cold or too hot, there wasn’t too much traffic even though it was California, and he liked seeing the city lights. The nice feeling ended though when they pulled up and Theo was sitting on the top step of his porch.

“Oh my god.” Liam said softly. Before he could do anything, Scott was off of the bike, making a beeline for Theo.

He grabbed Theo by the neck, slamming him into one of the pillars. Liam figured he should intervene, like, _now._ He quickly shut the bike off, propping the kick stand and taking his helmet off. He jogged up to the two, ducking under the arms Scott had around Theo and pushing him off gently.

“Scott, my mom is inside.” Liam said softly, trying to calm him down. Scott had the eyes, claws, fangs, the whole package deal.

“He hurt you. He’s a bad guy.” Liam understood, but he didn’t want to explain what was going on to his mom.

“I know, Scott. I know. But we should take this somewhere else. Let’s go to the park just down the street.” As much as Theo had done, he still felt protective of the guy. It was a scary thought.

They ended up walking down to the park, Scott shielding Liam from Theo. Liam sat them both down, standing in the middle.

“You. Explain. Now.” Scott said, pointing at Theo.

Liam listened to Theo talk. Was told Theo was forced to do it, was forced by the three people in masks. Liam believed him, but Scott didn’t.

“You looked like you enjoyed it, Theo. If you were forced, you wouldn’t have enjoyed it so much.” Liam could see Scott had a valid point.

“Scott, I was scared. They were going to kill me.” He was getting choked up. Liam wanted to comfort him.

Scott stopped him with a flash of his eyes. Liam pulled back immediately, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. But if you come near me, my pack, or my family, the consequences could be deadly.” Liam knew Scott had a no killing policy. He gasped softly, earing a look from both of them.

He looked away. He didn’t know what to think. Theo was telling the truth, his chemosignals exuded panic and fear. His heart stayed steady the whole time he told his story. But Scott did have valid points. Theo could be lying. He didn’t want to believe it. He decided he would make the decision himself.

“Liam, let’s go.” Scott said, standing up. Liam shook his head.

“I’d like to talk to him myself.” Liam said. Scott was about to protest, but Liam continued.

“I’ll only be a few minutes. Don’t wait up for me.” Scott contemplated with himself, and then left the two of them alone.

Liam looked at Theo.

“Was it true? What you said?” He asked Theo. Theo nodded quickly, reaching for him.

Liam got onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Theo. He held Theo close to him, wiping the tears he shed.

“I believe you.” Liam said softly, leaning their heads together.

Theo just nodded, leaning in further to kiss him. It was their second official kiss, the other kisses after their first, Liam counted those as his firsts with Theo. He didn’t know how long they had sat like that, giving gentle kisses, gentle touches.

“I threw up after I saw the video.” Liam admitted.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I never wanted you to feel like that.” Theo had just called him baby.

He hugged Theo close, wrapping himself around the boy. Theo held him close as well, pushing his face into Theo’s neck.

“Go on a date with me.” Theo stated, and Liam looked confused. Cause, what?

“Like, nice clothes, hair all done up?” Theo chuckled, hands resting low on Liam’s back.

“I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat, and then taking you to a museum. Wear that Harvard sweater. You look fucking delectable in it.” Liam cringed at the word ‘delectable’. He laughed.

“Just call me hot next time, okay?” Liam earned a bigger smile out of Theo, all traces of sadness gone.

“Deal.” Liam leaned in and kissed Theo again. Kiss number three.

Man, what a day it has been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of this? Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Liam didn’t know what the fuck to wear for a date at a museum. He wore the Harvard sweater, but was torn on the jeans. What the fuck was he supposed to wear? He panicked, and texted Mason, getting back a response of “black jeans”. Liam supposed Mason knew more, so he just went with it. He pulled on his converse, rolling up the bottoms of the jeans slightly. He finished getting ready, pumped up for the date. He was so excited, he had never been on a real date before. He grabbed an extra jacket just in case, and waited outside. He realized at that moment, he never got Theo’s number. He didn’t know if Theo even owned a phone. All of their interactions were in person, never over the phone. He cursed silently.

He waited a long time for Theo to show up. Five minutes turned into ten. Ten turned into fifteen. Fifteen turned into twenty. He started losing hope after half an hour passed by. He sat on the step of his front porch, kicking the pebbles laying around him. An hour had passed, and he decided to go back inside. Maybe Theo got caught up with work or something. Did he even have a job? Liam shook his head, sinking down on the couch.

He finally gave up all shred of hope after almost three hours had gone by.

He got undressed and curled up into his bed, shutting his eyes.

He let the tears fall, pressing his face into his pillow.

\-------------------------------------

He woke up with a headache. He knew wolves couldn’t really get like that, with their advanced healing. But he had cried his eyes out, was dehydrated, hungry. He just felt so rejected. Theo was so hard to figure out, giving mixed signals.

He pulled himself out of his bed, putting on the outfit from the night before. He couldn’t let it go to waste, even if it reminded him of last night. He grabbed his bag, throwing it over one of his shoulder. He made his way to the bus stop, sitting down on the bench. He heard the familiar rumble of Theo’s truck pull up in front of him. Usually he would have found it endearing, but with his headache and heartache he was just annoyed. He occupied himself with counting the spare pebbles around him, staring over when he lost track.

“Liam. Li, please. Look at me.” He refused to look up.

“Liam, baby. Please.” Theo then crouched in front of him, hands on his thighs.

Liam closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look at Theo.

“Liam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to ditch, I had something come up. I couldn’t make it on time.” Theo ran his hands up and down the fabric on his thighs gently. He shrugged. He didn’t feel like talking.

He saw Theo’s hands move up his thighs, to the sides of his body, up his arms, around his shoulders, to his face. Theo cupped his face, and tilted it up. Liam knew what he looked like. A mess. Theo’s face looked pained, eyes searching his own.

“Li, baby… I’m so sorry.” Theo said softly. Liam shrugged again, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater. “Talk to me, please.” Liam looked at him.

“I wanted for you for almost four hours.” He whispered. Theo looked down, nodding.

“I know. I know. I can’t express how sorry I am.” Liam looked up at him. He formed the question he wanted.

“You can make it up to me by taking me out on a date. Right now.” Theo nodded quickly, standing and grabbing Liam’s hands in his.

Liam let himself be pulled up, let Theo take him to his truck. Theo leaned to give him a soft kiss, but Liam pulled away.

“Until you make it up to me, no more kissing.” Liam said firmly, voice shaking. Theo nodded, understanding.

Liam got into the truck, keeping to himself while Theo drove them to breakfast. He got out, grabbing his wallet from his bag, and his phone. He sat down while Theo ordered, pushing a few of the sugar packets around on the table. He looked up when Theo sat down.

“What were you doing?” Liam asked, softly.

“I just uh, had some business to take care of. Some loose ends to tie up.” Theo said. His heartbeat didn’t stutter, so Liam figured he was telling the truth.

Liam nodded, playing with his fingers. He didn’t know what else to say. Their usual silences were fine, but this one was just plain awkward. He kicked his feet a little, looking around the restaurant.

“Hey, I need to pee.” He got up, making his way to the crummy looking restroom. He shivered a little, the temperature seeming to have dropped.

His gut was telling him to leave, so he tried. He did. But the door that he locked was stuck. He tried using super strength, but that didn’t work either. He started to panic, looking for another exit. He turned to look at the back, but he was met with the three figures he had seen in the video with Theo. He gasped. He tried to escape, but one of them grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to the ground. He tried to make a noise, but everything went black a second later.

\------------------------------------------

He didn’t know how long he had been out for, but when he came to, the pounding in his head was worse, the feeling of pins and needles stabbing into him. He tried to assess where he was, but he couldn’t see that well. He flashed his eyes, blue bleeding into a rich gold. He looked around, seeing he was in some kind of industrial basement? He looked down at his body, finding an IV sticking out of his arm. He gasped and tried to pull it out, flinching when it wouldn’t budge. He whimpered, closing his eyes. He couldn’t panic, that would make things worse.

He pushed himself up slowly, leaning his weight against the wall. He started to move slowly, letting out a cry when the IV suddenly pulled under his arm. He panicked when the sound of crackling electricity came, looking up when the lights turned on. The three figures emerged, cornering him into the wall. He whimpered, and slid down to the floor curling up. He covered his head just in case.

Everything went black again.

\---------------------------------------

He came to a second time, the floor damp beneath his cheek. He sat up slowly, eyes adjusting to the new brightness. He looked, and realized he wasn’t on the floor. He was on an exam table. He moved sluggishly, whatever was in the IV was really kicking in. He moved off the table, letting out a small muffled scream into his hand when it felt like his side was splitting open.

He lifted up his sweater, seeing a huge gash from where a knife had dug into him. He became more bold, yanking the IV out of his arm, whimpering loudly. He looked around, assessing where the opening is. He made his way there, checking his surroundings so he wouldn’t run into anyone. His side hurt, his head was pounding, his leg cramping, his arm feeling like it was burning off. He made his way through the maze of tunnels, getting lost in all of them. He cried, wanting to go home. He wanted to see his mom again. He was about to grab onto a pipe for support when a gloved hand reached his hand instead, crushing it. He screamed, not being able to hold back the pain. He was brought back to the exam room, thrown down onto the floor. He whimpered, his healing having not kicked in yet.

He felt the IV being injected back into him, Liam feeling that sickly feeling creep up into his stomach. He wanted to hurl. He heard the people in the suits saying something, but he couldn’t make any of it out, vision too blurry, ears ringing. He passed out.

\-------------------------------

He came to a third time that day, or night? He opened his eyes to find the face of Theo staring down at him. He tried to keep his eyes open, but couldn’t.

“—Iam! Liam!” He heard his name being yelled, but just couldn’t muster up the energy to get his eyes to open.

“ _Liam._ ” That was Scott. His wolf reacted, coming to the surface. He opened his eyes, reflecting a deep golden yellow. He couldn’t keep them open for long though, eyes sliding shut against his will.

He had shitty luck.

\------------------------------------

He opened his eyes after what felt like a century. His eyes were trained on the bright white of a ceiling. It took a minute for the rest of his body to catch up. The last thing to start working was his stomach and mouth. He sat up and leaned over the bed, hurling up whatever was in his stomach. Whatever was in the IV was affecting what came out of his stomach because it was gray, almost metallic gray. He heard the door slam open, looked up to find Scott and Theo looking worried, the rest of Scott’s pack trailing in. He wiped his mouth shakily, groaning. He clutched at his stomach, and laid back into his bed.

“Everybody out!” He heard Melissa say. Liam whimpered at the yelling, his head feeling like it was detached from his body.

He saw the door shut, and Melissa came over to him, tending to his wounds, giving him a motherly touch.

He started crying, grasping her hand in his. He was so scared. He could’ve died today, and no one would’ve known.

“Oh, sweetie. It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” She hugged him close. He buried his face into her arms, gasping and breath hitching with every sob he let out.

He calmed down after a few minutes, wiping his eyes. Melissa finished up, cleaning up the mess he made on the floor.

“I want to see Theo.” He whispered, Melissa nodding at him.

He was alone for a few minutes, thinking over everything that happened. Theo bursted through the door, making a beeline straight for him. He just wanted the familiar touch from Theo, he wanted to be taken care of.

Theo shucked off his jacket, and gingerly got down into the bed with Liam. He held Liam close, kissing all over his face softly.

“You’re going to be okay now. You’re going to be just fine.” Theo looked like he wanted to cry.

Liam nodded, falling into Theo’s embrace. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. Theo felt safe. Theo felt warm.

Liam couldn’t go back to sleep, no matter how much his body was screaming for him to. His eyes dropped, but he sprung them open, wanting to look at Theo again.

Theo kissed his head again, lips quivering against Liam’s skin. Liam managed to give him a shaky kiss on the cheek.

“My stomach hurts. Everything hurts.” Liam whispered, curling up carefully into Theo.

Theo nodded, reaching into his back pocket, producing a small granola bar, one of his favorite flavors. He gave Theo a shaky smile, grasping it gently. He was so weak he couldn’t tear it open. He teared up, handing it to Theo. Theo opened it for him carefully, feeding Liam tiny bites.

Liam finished it after about ten minutes, wiping his mouth. He groped Theo in his pockets, finding the pack of gum he always smelt on the man. He chewed a piece for a bit, letting the flavor burst into his mouth, freshening up his breath. He spit it out into the wrapper, throwing it near the trash can and making it. At least he still had aim.

He curled up again, laying nose to nose with Theo. He leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

“What was that for?” Theo asked softly. Liam shrugged. He just wanted to kiss Theo.

He heard the door bust open, and looked over at the intruder, seeing it was his stepdad.

“Liam, thank god you’re okay.” Dr. Geyer made his way over, completely ignoring Theo, and bringing Liam into a gentle but firm hug.

He hugged back, and spoke a little with his Dad. He waved him off eventually, wanting to be alone with Theo. They had just settled back in when Stiles and Derek busted through the door, looking between the two.

Just wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the next chapter, but it's semi explicit. Is that something you guys would be okay with? Also, thank you all for commenting! it means so much to me! I love your feedback!

Liam just wanted to sleep. After Stiles and Derek had caught him and Theo, Liam had to explain to the whole pack that _yes_ , him and Theo were… something. _No,_ he and Theo weren’t going to stop unless something major happened.

They all finally left the room, Stiles and Derek going last since Stiles didn’t want to leave. Derek had to carry him out fireman style, and Stiles complained until Liam couldn’t hear them anymore. Liam looked up at Theo, a thoughtful look on his face.

“What’s the face for?” Theo asked, smoothing out the crease between his brows. Liam closed his eyes for a second, relishing in the contact.

“Just… We don’t have each other’s numbers…” Liam said softly. He figured they should have already exchanged them, but they hadn’t.

Theo just smiled softly, putting his number into Liam’s phone, taking a semi cute selfie with Liam for his contact photo.

“What else is on your mind?” Theo asked.

Liam looked up at him. Really looked at Theo. He could never get an accurate read on the man, only taking what he saw up front.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Liam hoped he was.

“Yes.” And that was that.

He nodded, then cuddled up close to Theo, finally letting his eyes slip shut.

\--------------------------------------

He woke up to a hand in his hair, and a kiss pressed to his forehead. He opened his eyes fully, seeing Theo pulling on his jacket.

“I’ll be back, someone needs me.” Liam frowned. He looked down at his hands. _He_ needed Theo.

“Kay.” He got out in a whisper, not meeting Theo’s eyes. He felt like he was being rejected all over again. Theo frowned and went to give him a kiss. Liam moved away.

“Go be with your person… or whoever it is.” Liam knew he was being a dramatic little shit, but he couldn’t help it.

“Li.” Theo said, and Liam looked up, eyes firm. “Don’t fucking be like that.” Theo said, eyes sad.

“Go, Theo.” He said, quieter. He let Theo give him a kiss this time.

He watched him go, tearing up a little. He just wanted his… boyfriend? Friend with benefits? – he didn’t know what they were— to come back and just hold him.

He guess he would just wait for Theo to come back.

\--------------------------------------

He texted Theo the second time he woke up.

**To: Theo R.**

**Come back >:( . **

**From: Theo R.**

**I’ll be back soon, baby boy.**

**To: Theo R.**

**No, now :(.**

**From: Theo R.**

**Fine, u big baby.**

Liam smiled a little, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed carefully. He kicked his feet gently, waiting for Theo to get back. He looked around the room, reading the labels of each item, reading their purpose. He didn’t know how long he had been doing it, but suddenly Theo was in front of him. He smiled big, and made grabby hands at him. Theo smiled and rolled his eyes, bringing Liam close to him, supporting his weight.

“You came back.” He said softly. He didn’t expect Theo to actually come back for him.

“You asked me to.” Theo responded.

“Did you want to?” Liam asked him. Theo nodded, and gave him a soft kiss.

“Of course I did, could never miss out on a chance with you.” Liam smiled, hiding his face.

“Theo?” He asks, voice muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Hm?” He asks, Liam pulling back to look at him.

“Are we, like, dating?” He asked. Theo smiled and nodded.

“I’d like us to be. You?” Liam nodded enthusiastically.

Fuck. He had a _boyfriend._ Someone who cared about him, someone who would eventually love him. He looked up at Theo.

“One day… One day I’m going to marry the shit out of you.” Liam stated firmly. He wanted to marry Theo.

Marriage? He didn’t know why he was thinking of this so soon. He had known Theo for like a month. He guessed it was just his hormone addled brain.

“Oh yeah?” Theo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Liam nodded.

“Who’s last name are we taking?” Liam already knew the answer.

“Yours. Duh.” He rolled his eyes.

Theo just smiled and brought Liam closer to him.

“I’m gonna do everything I can to keep you safe, okay?” Theo said softly, Liam nodding along.

“Nothing is gonna kill me, Theo.” He said. Theo tensed.

“You don’t know that. You can’t promise that, either. So just let me protect you and take care of you.” Theo had never sounded so serious.

“Okay, sorry.” Liam said.

He let himself and Theo just stand there, caught up in one another. Their little bubble was broken when Melissa came in. She said he was free to go home, so he grabbed his change of clothes from his dad, and stripped the hospital gown off. He forgot he was butt ass naked, Theo getting the whole view. He saw Theo eyeing his ass very appreciatively.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He joked. Theo pulled out his phone.

“ _No._ ” Theo put the phone away immediately. Liam sighed internally in relief.

He wasn’t one to be self-conscious of his body around the person he was dating, but to have that exist on someone’s phone? What if the phone got hacked and the picture got leaked? What if they had spread it themselves. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Theo started running his hands up and down Liam’s sides. Liam immediately covered his junk, embarrassed. Yeah, he and Theo had been half naked around one another, but never fully. Theo just smiled softly, leaned in, giving him a soft kiss.

“Hurry up, baby. We have places to be.” Liam nodded, pulling on his clothes quickly. He shivered, finally feeling the cold air of the room. It reminded him of the bathroom.

He panicked a little, and looked around. He couldn’t see anything or anyone but Theo, so he figured he was semi safe. He quickly went over, clasping his hand in Theo’s. They walked out, hand in hand to the truck. Liam shivered, the cold wind hitting him from all sides. Theo shrugged off his hoodie, helping Liam put it on. Liam was drowning in it, but he was content. The scent was surrounding him, all of it just _Theo._ Liam snuggled into it once he was into the truck, burying his face into the fabric of the hood.

“You’re so cute. Please let me take a picture of you.” Liam nodded shyly, giving his best smile.

Theo was literally making heart eyes at him, then making heart eyes at the picture. He doesn’t remember the last time he was looked at like that. Yeah, Brett had treated him with the same energy, but he _never_ looked at Liam like that.

Liam hid his face, getting all embarrassed. He wasn’t usually this shy, usually was bold with his partners.

He looked over to say something to Theo, but Theo stopped them with a hard kiss to his lips. Liam gasped, kissing him back. He cupped Theo’s face, Theo pulling him over the middle of the seats, settling Liam into his lap. This was Liam’s favorite position, made him feel so close to his partner.

He pulled away with a small gasp. He didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t want his dad to come out and see him making out with someone. The first time they had that conversation it was super awkward, so he didn’t want a repeat.

“Why… Why don’t we go to your place?” Liam asked. Theo tensed up.

“Not tonight, I have a few people staying over.” Liam nodded in understanding. He hated having other people over if he already had one person over.

“Okay, um. What about the lake?” Theo nodded, resituated Liam into the passenger seat and took off.

“You should grow your hair out.” Liam said softly. He liked Theo’s hair, but he wanted to see what it was like longer.

“You should too. You’d look so good.” Liam flushed, looking out the window.

They pulled up outside by the lake, and Liam unbuckled his seat belt quickly. He knew the lake was safe, the water was decently clean. He pulled off his clothes, leaving on his underwear, and looking over at Theo.

“Come on, silly.” Theo obliged immediately, stripping down to his underwear too.

They ran in the water, splashing each other, dunking and tripping each other. They were out there for so long, the sun had set and the moon had risen. Liam stopped splashing for a moment, admiring the moon. Theo had stopped too, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Liam. Liam leaned back into him, putting his hands atop of Theo’s.

“I wonder what it’s like out in space.” Liam said softly, looking around at the stars.

“Dark and beautiful.” Theo said. Liam smiled.

“Just like you.” He replied.

Theo smiled, leaning in to kiss Liam. They spent time just kissing slowly, exploring their mouths, the way their tongues intertwined, the weight of each other baring down on them. Liam pulled away slowly when he heard the wind pick up, making it feel colder than it was.

“We should get going.” Liam said, wrapping his arms around Theo. Theo nodded, taking them to the truck. They both took turns changing into their actual clothes, joining each other in the front seat.

Liam held Theo’s hand, looking over at his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.” Liam said softly.

“Why?” Theo asked, looking over at him, red light illuminating his features.

“Cause. You’re so perfect. Remind me of what a Greek statue would look like.” Theo smiled.

“I can’t believe you said yes to me. I’m not all what you’ve cracked me up to be.” Liam rolled his eyes, pointing at the now green light.

They arrived at Liam’s place far too quickly, and Liam just wanted to stay with Theo. Day and night. All hours. He couldn’t get enough.

Theo was his addiction.

The thought should have scared him, but it didn’t. He felt like they were two halves, meant to be together. They fit together, two halves becoming one whole. Liam was walked to the door, Theo being a true gentleman, and was given a very passionate, long, hard kiss. Liam had clutched at the shirt, keeping Theo close. Theo nipped at his bottom lip, soothing the sting with his tongue.

Liam pulled away after what felt like forever, looking up at Theo. Liam knew they looked the same. Puffy lips, spit glistening on them, hair messed up, shirts rumpled and wrinkled. _Wrecked._

“We have it bad.” Theo said. Liam nodded in agreement.

Liam leaned up for one more gentle kiss, running his hand down the exposed expanse of skin from Theo’s neck to his collarbone. He was scent marking Theo. Scott had told him about it after he had done it to Mason several times. Theo did the same thing right back, he observed. Theo had been doing it the whole time, but Liam was too oblivious to notice what was actually happening.

He hugged Theo goodbye, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He waited until Theo had driven off to go inside. He shut and locked the door, sliding down against it with a happy sigh.

He was in so deep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you guys like it!

Liam spent a blissful week with Theo. No having to worry about the threats of all the teenagers missing, the murders. All he had to worry about was what Theo wanted to eat for lunch.

Then it all came crashing down.

Mason was fucking missing.

Of course, as per usual, Liam freaked out. He was alone, and Theo somehow was missing. Liam was alone. He didn’t want to involve anyone else. Scott found out somehow, going straight to Liam.

“I’ll help you find him, Liam. I swear it.” Liam had nodded, but didn’t really register the words.

His _brother_ was missing.

\--------------------------------------

His boyfriend had finally shown up. It was Friday. A day after they had found out that Mason was missing. Liam jumped up from his seat, hugging him tightly. Theo held him close, rubbing his back with one hand, cupping the back of his head with another.

“I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m here now.” Liam nodded, tearing up.

He felt so alone. He had Scott, but he really needed Theo. Liam wiped is eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, looking up at the sky to will the tears away.

“We need to find something with his scent.” Scott said, looking pointedly at Liam. They were outside of Mason’s house, front door locked. Liam didn’t have his keys on him.

He went the opposite route, hooking his foot onto the ledge, an started climbing up a column. He reached the ledge with the window, crouching on it and using a branch for support. He pushed the window open, slipping inside of the bedroom. He grabbed a hoodie from Mason’s pile, seeing it was the one Liam had given him from Devenford. Liam took a deep sniff, catching the scent of Mason through the air. He ran down the stairs in the hallway, unlocking the front door, relocking it, and running down the steps of the front porch. He thrusted the hoodie hard into Scott’s chest, and took off, following the same scent to the preserve. It was night now, the sky pitch black. He came to a stop when the ground gave out into a hole. He looked around frantically, catching a whiff of the scent.

He heard Scott and Theo behind him, but he couldn’t waste time, Mason could be seriously hurt. He followed it into a ratty looking building, creaking the door open. He felt hands on his arms, pulling him back. He turned to look at the offender, seeing it was just Theo.

“Let go.” Liam said softly, Theo shaking his head.

“I promised I’d keep you safe. This is me keeping the promise.” Liam shook himself free of Theo’s hold.

“I understand that, but my brother is in there. I need to get him out.” Theo nodded.

“I understand that too, but we have to be safe and smart about this. We’ll go in with you. We’ll take care of anything that isn’t Mason.” Liam nodded, then went in with all of them.

He walked slowly, stopping when he heard creaks in the floorboards. He kept moving, spotting Mason leaning up against… something. He didn’t know the name of it, but it was large. And there was a body in it. He swallowed and crouched down, trying to take the large ass IV out from Mason’s neck, but to no avail.

He heard Mason gasp, and he let go immediately. He tried to take a more gentle approach, but it hurt Mason ever single time. He heard Scott and Theo tussling with someone or something, so he kept trying. Mason somehow gathered the strength himself to stand, pulling it out from the back of his neck. Liam caught him, walking him out of the building. He caught sight of Theo and Scott catching their breaths, and he limped out with Mason.

“Guys!” He called, both of them taking the weight of Mason. Liam hadn’t noticed he was bleeding.

It seemed that Theo had just caught onto it too, looking at his arm where blood was coming out of it.

“You’re bleeding.” Theo’s speech was slurred by the sound of his fangs, Liam nodding.

He shrugged. They had bigger problems to deal with.

\-----------------------------------

He got Mason all squared away in the hospital, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. His arm was still bleeding, as was his leg. He didn’t really notice, too caught up in what was happening to Mason. He looked over to see the rest of the pack talking with Scott and Theo.

He slowly made his way over, Lydia making an affronted noise. She moved quickly, grabbing the tops of his shoulders gently.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.” She said softly, and he nodded.

You never argue with Lydia.

She cleaned him up, and was gentle. He flinched a few times with the antiseptic, but he was fine afterwards.

“There you go. Are you okay?” She cupped his face gently. It was like a mother comforting her son.

“I… I think so. Thank you.” He said softly, closing his eyes.

She leaned in and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. She held him close, and only moved back when Theo came in. She smiled softly at Liam one last time, and walked out, leaving them alone.

Liam looked up at him, gaze falling back down to his hands.

“You okay, my love?” Theo asked softly. Liam shook his head no. He teared up.

“Mason could’ve died.” He said softly. Theo bent down, hands bracketing Theo’s thighs.

“But he didn’t. You saved him.” Theo said softly.

Liam didn’t really believe it, he knows he could’ve done better. He wanted to keep Mason out of this, but Mason just really wanted to know. He guessed that was okay.

He shrugged, grabbing Theo’s hands and playing with them.

He heard Theo swallow, then shift from foot to foot.

“I need to tell you something.”

\-------------------------------------

Liam stared at Theo blankly.

Theo was a chimera, and he was working with the threat that had been turning the teenagers into murderers.

“Say something, please.” Theo pleaded, and Liam kept staring.

He didn’t know what to say.

He finally found the words.

“Get out.” He said softly.

Theo went to say something back, but Liam pushed him back gently.

“Get out.” He said more forcefully. He apparently said it loud enough for the pack to hear, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia running in.

Scott escorted Theo out, and Liam fell into Stiles and Lydia’s arms. They held him and rocked him, almost like a baby.

He couldn’t believe that Theo had lied to him. Theo told him he was one of the good guys, one of the ones to help them. But he wasn’t. He was the bad guy.

“Derek is coming to get me. You wanna stay the night? At the loft?” Stiles asked softly. Liam nodded. He stood with Stiles, waving bye to Lydia.

He left the room, not looking at Theo, keeping his head down low.

\----------------------------------------

Derek made him a bed on the couch, Stiles getting Liam some clothes to wear to bed.

“Thank you. Both of you.” He said softly, taking the clothes from Stiles gently.

“Course. We’ll be upstairs if you need us.” Derek said. Liam nodded, and watched them walk away.

He was happy that they were happy. He knew that Stiles had been pining for Derek for a long time, Derek not wanting to act on anything until Stiles was ready. Stiles was doing the same, making them go in an endless circle.

He just wished that could’ve been him and Theo.

\-----------------------------------

He realized that this is what Theo meant by protecting him.

Theo was protecting Liam from himself.

The threats.

Everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make Liam and Hayden have a good friendship, but don't worry, it doesn't take away from Thiam! What did we think about this chapter?

Liam decided that night, well, more like morning, he’d give Theo the chance to explain.

**To: Theo R.**

**Meet @ the mall. 10AM.**

**From: Theo R.**

**Okay.**

Liam sighed softly. He just needed to hear Theo’s side of the story, see if the boy was going to tell him the truth. He put on a t-shirt Stiles had let him borrow, the sleeves falling past his fingertips. He put on his jeans, cuffing them slightly at the bottom. He put on his shoes, and headed out the door with his phone. He sent a text to Stiles, explaining how he had taken the jeep, and no, it wasn’t missing. He drove carefully, not used to the gear shaft. He had never driven stick before, but he did pretty decent, making it to the mall in one piece.

He got out, locking the doors, and went inside. He sat in the food court, counting the tiles on the floor, watching the people pass by. He took a deep breath and it hit him.

_Theo._

He tensed up, looking around, and spotting him at the entrance. He waited until Theo made eye contact with him, and made his way over. Liam didn’t stand to greet him, just sat.

He didn’t know how to feel around Theo.

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” Theo said softly. Liam nodded.

“Start talking, please. Or I’m going to leave.” Liam said bluntly.

Theo nodded, then jumped right in, starting from the beginning. Liam learned about his childhood, how he had a sister, Tara, and how he had stolen her heart. He learned how old Theo was when the Dread Doctors came for him, what they did to him. He learned about what they made Theo do.

He didn’t realize he was crying until the tear fell onto his hand. He looked down at it, bringing his hand up to his face, wiping the rest of the tears away.

“So, that’s my story.” Theo said. Liam watched his hands twitch.

“Thank you.” Liam replied, looking at the table.

“Where does that put us?” Theo asked softly, and Liam looked at him.

“I… I don’t know. I appreciate you coming clean, but how can I trust you? You said you came for a pack. The only pack is Scott’s. Do you want in? Or are you trying to make it your own?” Liam was just curious, but it was the wrong thing to ask, apparently.

“What the actual fuck, Liam?!” That went from zero to one hundred real quick.

“What…?” Liam asked softly.

“I was so stupid to get involved with you. I mean, they told me to, but I actually fell in love with you. But now? Now, I have my sights set on something else.” And, _what the fuck did that mean._

Theo stormed off, leaving Liam to contemplate what Theo had just said.

Then he realized.

Theo was trying to worm his way into the pack. He wanted to hurt them. All of them.

When? He didn’t know.

He hurried out of the mall, fumbling with his phone.

“Scott?” Liam asked into the phone, starting the jeep. The line was suddenly disconnected, and Liam cursed. He remembered Scott saying he was going to the vets clinic.

He drove over there, breaking at least five traffic laws. He hopped out, and ran in, seeing Malia, Stiles, and Scott paralyzed. He helped them up, triggering the healing process for Malia and Scott. He helped type a message out to Derek, telling him to come get Stiles. Liam didn’t know what could do this to someone, cause it sure wasn’t a wolf.

“Tracy. She’s a… kanima… wolf mix, I think.” Scott answered. Liam didn’t realize he asked it out loud.

Liam was so concerned with everything, he missed the sound of Theo coming in. He flinched away from the man. He couldn’t be near him, he was going to be sick.

“Everything good in here?” Theo asked.

Scott looked between Liam and Theo, but nodded. Liam knew he caught the flinch, the stench of pain and anger stinking up the room.

Scott moved himself slowly to cover Liam, and Liam picked up that it was something an alpha does for a pack member in danger.

“Yeah, we got it, Theo. Thanks.” Liam just wanted to curl up and hide.

Theo made eye contact with Liam, eyes flashing a slight gold, then back to their normal green. Liam’s eyes flashed in response, then he ducked his head, pressing his forehead against Scott’s back. It was comforting for him.

“I should go. My friend is waiting for me at home.” Theo replied, and Scott waved him off.

Shit.

\---------------------------------------

He decided that later that night, he needed to take a walk, do something to calm his nerves. Mason was occupied by Corey, they had been getting close. He zipped up his jacket, heading into town from his house. He slipped into a random store, hoping to maybe find something to fill his interest. He wasn’t paying attention, and he ran into a solid wall of muscle. He went to apologize, but when he looked up, he saw, cause it was just his lucky fucking day, Theo. He swallowed the apology, looking down at the floor.

He couldn’t deny that he fell in love with Theo. He did. But the things Theo had done? He couldn’t go back to that man.

He couldn’t.

\---------------------------------------

He did though.

They ended up making out in his truck, doing a complete 180 from earlier in the day.

Oh, and Theo had fucked him about twice in the backseat of his truck.

\---------------------------------------

He was still a little cum-drunk when he got out of the truck, wiping the spit off of his lips. He looked over at Theo who was zipping up his pants.

He flushed and hurriedly made his way to his house.

He couldn’t believe he just did that.

\---------------------------------------

The weekend had gone by too fast, and school was rapidly approaching. He grumpily got ready on Monday, going through his closet. He found a sweater he wanted to wear, pulling it on and rolling the cuffs of the sleeves up so it didn’t drag. He threw on a pair of black jeans, his vans, then left. He was barely half awake, so he didn’t really notice the conflict going on, just kind of heard it. It sounded like a fight, and he couldn’t be bothered.

Until he was thrown into the middle of it.

He covered his head, not in the mood to fight anyone back. The kids kept kicking him in his stomach, stomping on his thighs, one of them tried to stomp on his neck, but Liam moved at the last minute. He knew he was bleeding, but he could care less. He was more concerned about his breathing, thank you.

He quickly got up, and grabbed his bag, jogging up the stairs to get to the bathroom. He ignored the looks and gasps from the others, pushing his way through the crowd. He saw Mason, Corey, Scott, Theo, and Malia all standing near the bathroom. He groaned, trying to make a beeline for the other bathroom, but then Hayden was right in his face. He backed away, but she walked him straight to the bathroom his pack was standing in front of. He heard them calling his name, but Hayden pulled him in and locked the door.

“What happened?” She asked, already wetting a paper towel, reaching for his face.

“Some kids pulled me into the middle of some random fight. I don’t even know them.” He flinched when she pressed it hard into a cut on his cheek.

“Stick with me today, then. Guys don’t like picking fights with girls.” Liam shrugged and nodded. Him and Hayden had cleared their air, no more drama between them.

She finished getting the blood to stop, and finished cleaning the caked on blood.

“You’re going to have to change your shirt.” She said, pointing at the bloodied sweater.

“I have a spare one in my locker,” He said. “Just get me there and I’ll be golden.” She nodded, and pulled them out of the bathroom.

His locker was across from where the pack was standing, and Liam had no choice but to strip his shirt off then and there. He kept his chest covered while Hayden watched his back. He heard a small growl, and he turned his head, catching Theo and Scott looking at him. He rolled his eyes. Werewolves.

He put on the black t-shirt, making sure to get the wrinkles out, and threw his sweater into his locker. He had his first two periods off today, something to do with the finals coming up, and the teachers had said they needed time. Liam finally took a breath, walking over to the pack with Hayden.

“Just meet me here in five?” He asked. She nodded and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, then turned to his group.

“I don’t like her.” Theo said. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Cool, didn’t ask.” Liam then turned to Malia. “I need your help with something later.” Malia nodded seriously. Liam nodded, then listened in on the conversations around him, hyperaware of Theo’s gaze on him.

The bell rang after five minutes, Hayden coming up and dragging Liam along with her.

He felt a little more relaxed.

\---------------------------------------

Theo had come to find him sitting alone in the courtyard during his second period. Liam looked up at him, and then to his lips.

They needed to stop hooking up.

They were enemies again.

\---------------------------------------

Theo had bent him over a desk.

They fucked three times in the span of an hour.

He was so wrecked.

\----------------------------------------

He ended his day happily enough. He became closer with Hayden, got sexed up, and got a good grade on his math test.

Today was amazing.

He walked out by the end of class, a small jump in his step. He met up with Hayden since they were going to go and get some lunch together, and she wanted to show off the bike she had gotten. When she said bike, he thought she meant like a bicycle. No, she meant a motorcycle. He was a little wary, but climbed on the back behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection. He looked over when she started the bike, catching Theo watching him with Corey, Tracy, and some kid named Josh. He flipped them all off, and let out a small yelp, smile still on his face when Hayden took off.

Yeah, today was a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think of this chapter? Please leave comments, I love reading them!

Hayden had driven them to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, stopping at the edge of a cliff. Liam looked around, taking in the beauty of nature. The trees were a vibrant green and yellow, there were humming birds and crows and any type of bird you could think of sitting in the trees.

“It’s so beautiful here…” He said softly. Hayden nodded and smiled at him.

“Yeah, Val, my sister, used to bring us out here all the time.” Hayden scooted closer to him.

Liam nodded, and laid back on the grass with her, looking up at the changing colors of the sky.

“What’s up with Theo and you?” she asked. Liam looked over at her, brow furrowing. “You guys used to be all over one another.” Liam looked away, shrugging.

“Guess he just… wanted different things.” He was _not_ going to tell her about Theo fucking him five times in two days.

Hayden nodded, then curled up next to him.

“So, does that mean you’re on the market again?” Liam looked at her, brows now raised.

“What, you want a piece of Dunbar?” He felt stupid saying it. They both laughed together, looking back up at the sky.

They enjoyed each other’s quiet company, making small talk at random intervals. It was nice, Hayden was nice. She was his friend again and that’s all that mattered. Hayden pulled him to his feet once the sun started setting.

She drove him home, taking a few detours to make the ride longer. He watched the sky go from blue, to a slight pastel pink, to orange, to black. He noticed some of the stars forming into constellations, and pointed them out at a red light. Hayden had smiled and pointed out a few that she made up, and Liam had laughed softly at her antics. She pulled up outside of his house, and he froze. His mother, stepfather, and Theo were all sitting and talking. Laughing. Hayden looked at Liam, and Liam looked back.

“I’ll stay tonight.” She said softly, and he nodded, getting off of the bike with her.

Liam and her walked up the steps to the porch, waving awkwardly at his parents, nodding to Theo.

“Sweetie, you never told me you had a boyfriend!” his Mom exclaimed, and Liam turned his gaze towards Theo.

“I _had._ Not anymore.” Liam decided that even with Theo trying to win him back, he was going to be single for a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Theo, it’s just that Theo had kind of broken it. Liam was still holding onto hope that Theo would change.

“Baby, don’t be like that.” Theo flashed a charming smile, and Liam, always the dumbass he is, fell for it.

“Yes, Mom. I have a boyfriend. But Hayden and I do need to go. We’re studying for the history test tomorrow.” His Mom nodded, kissing their cheeks and sending them off.

When they got upstairs, Hayden punched him in the arm. And damn did the girl have an arm.

“Ow!” He yelled, putting his hand up to block another punch.

“What the hell was that?!” She yelled, looking at him.

“I… He. He has a nice smile! It’s hard to say no!” He yelled back, slowly making his way down the stairs and through the front door. He opened it and leaned out. “Mother, I’m being abused.” Hayden pulled him back in by the collar of his shirt and he yelped.

Then, they started play fighting.

\---------------------------------------------

By the time they had decided they were done fighting, Liam took a look around the living room. The pillows were all over the floor, couch cushions laying half on half off, the feathers from inside some of the older pillows were laying about on the floor. They both cringed, trying to clean up as quickly as the could. Liam and Hayden butted heads on accident, and that sent them into a laughing fit. They hadn’t heard the door open, so they started to throw the pillows and cushions at each other again. He heard a throat clear, and they both turned to look at the person. It was his mom, standing with his stepfather and Theo, who were both smiling at the scene. Hayden and Liam dropped the pillows, standing next to each other.

“Do you two want to explain to me why my living room is a mess?” His Mom asked, and Liam looked over at Hayden.

They both started talking at the same time, voices overlapping one another’s in an attempt to explain the story right. His mother cleared her throat, staring pointedly at them.

“One at a time. Liam.” She said. Oh no, she had her stern voice.

“Well, you see, I had messed up on our plan for something so Hayden started punching me and then that’s when I went outside to see you, but she pulled me back in, and then we started to play fight which turned into us using the pillows and cushions.” He explained, looking at Hayden. Hayden just nodded and looked at his mom.

“Hayden, why don’t I walk you to your bike while Theo helps Liam clean up.” Hayden smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag and passing by Liam. She waved at him, then shut the door behind her.

His stepdad had disappeared suddenly, so it left him and Theo. He looked over at the man, seeing him already looking at Liam.

They were not going to have sex. Nope. Liam would tell him no.

\-----------------------------------------

Liam had said yes.

Now they were making out in bed.

Eventually Theo fucked him again.

\-----------------------------------------

“So, that was fun.” Theo smirked at him from his bed.

“You, out. That shouldn’t have happened.” Liam said, throwing Theo’s clothes at him.

“It should’ve, and it did.” Theo said, zipping up his pants.

Liam rolled his eyes and pushed Theo out.

Again, the man was addicting, and Liam couldn’t get enough.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Theo asked gently. Liam looked at him, frown on his face.

“I’m fraternizing with the enemy.” He replied in kind, looking away.

“I’m not the enemy, we’re on the same side.” Theo said. Liam looked doubtful at that.

“You’re helping evil scientists turn teenagers into killers. I don’t think we’re on the same side of the spectrum.” Theo rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame.

Liam pushed him out, and locked his door. He laid down in his bed, closing his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------

He woke up to… _kisses_? The kisses were moving from his jaw and neck, down to his chest and hips. He opened his eyes to find Theo.

“Why are you always so goddamn horny?” He asked, voice sounding sleepy.

“Cause it’s you.” Theo smiled a wolfish grin, and went to town on him.

\--------------------------------------------

Liam walked out of his room on shaky legs. Theo had really done him, as they would say, good and hard.

He sat down gingerly, wincing when his ass hit the seat a little too fast. Mason was going to have a heyday with this one. He looked at Theo who was smirking at him over his cup of coffee. Liam flipped him off and tried to get comfortable.

He got up carefully after eating, taking his dishes to the sink. He started to wash them, and suddenly there were arms bracketing his hips, pushing him more against the counter.

“No. My ass hurts.” Theo hummed, putting his chin over his shoulder.

“Then we’ll wait for after school.” Liam rolled his eyes. He wasn’t _that_ weak. He could resist Theo for more than seven hours.

He totally could.

\--------------------------------------

He couldn’t.

This was becoming an issue, but Theo was so damn addictive.

“Theo, we can’t.” He said, gasping when Theo sucked on a sensitive spot.

“We can, and we are. Do you want this?” Oh god, he wanted it.

He nodded frantically, attaching himself to Theo’s lips. Again. For the third time that morning.

He knew he was going to get hurt, but he couldn’t get enough of it.

\--------------------------------------

Theo walked him out of the empty classroom, hand on his lower back, almost his ass. Liam passed by Hayden who gave him a once over.

If he wasn’t with Theo, or, doing whatever he’s doing with Theo, he and Hayden probably would’ve been together.

“We’re gonna run some errands.” Theo said, leaning close to him, voice right in his ear.

“Uh, no. _You_ are going to run errands, _I_ am staying here.” Liam voiced, looking at Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Liam stopped before they reached the truck and refused to move. He was not leaving this school. He needed his education, and he needed to stop being distracted with douchebags with green eyes.

“Li, come on.” Theo was pouting now. Liam let out a soft giggle, looking to his left. He had never seen a pout on the boy’s face.

“No. You’re going, and I’m staying.” Liam said, tone final.

Theo flashed his eyes, so Liam flashed his in response. Theo was too quick for Liam, and ended up grabbing him around his midsection. Theo hauled him to the door, and put him inside the truck. Liam tried to say no, but he was laughing too hard. Theo climbed in, and then started driving.

“You wanna know one place we haven’t had sex yet?” Liam asked.

“There’s been a lot of places that we haven’t had sex yet.” Theo replied, looking at Liam during a red.

“Hmm, true. But in my house, we haven’t done it on a desk. I have fantasies, Theo. Fantasies.” Theo smiled, and nodded.

“It can be arranged.” Liam nodded too.

“But, we’re not boyfriends right now. We’re friends with benefits.” Theo rolled his eyes, giving Liam a deadpan look.

“And why aren’t we boyfriends?” He asked. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re working for the people who are trying to kill us.” Liam looked at him. Theo seemed to contemplate that for a moment.

“And if I wasn’t?” Theo asked. The answer was obvious though.

“Then you’d be my boyfriend. Maybe husband.” Liam replied. Theo nodded, and seemed to be in deep concentration about something.

“Where are we going anyways?” Liam asked. They had left the main part of Beacon Hills, heading for the next town over.

“You’ll see. I mean, it’s just the beach—” Liam gasped. In all his years, he had never been to the beach.

“The beach?!” He yelled. Theo nodded with a smile.

Liam reached over at a red light and hugged him tight.

They were going to the beach, baby!

\---------------------------------------

When Theo pulled up, Liam flung himself out of the car, too excited to contain himself. Theo was quick as well, pulling Liam against him.

“I wanna go in the water, please?” He asked. Theo smiled and just let him go.

Liam ran up to the edge, but wasn’t sure now. He had kicked his shoes and socks off in the car, but now he was scared. The water had many unidentifiable things in there. What if one of them got him? He felt hands grab his waist, squeezing gently.

“You’ll be fine.” Theo said, speaking low into his ear. Liam nodded, then stepped in.

The water was cold at first, but he enjoyed it. He got used to it, and went a little deeper. He leaned back against Theo, and was distracted by a little girl coming up to him. He crouched down to get on her level since she was a small little thing. She handed him a crumpled up cookie, big smile on her face. Liam smiled back and took it gently.

“Thank you,” He said softly, “What’s your name?” She smiled more, then started talking.

“Lacy! I’m tree years old,” She said. “What ‘bout you, mista?” Liam smiled big at her adorableness.

“My name is Liam, I’m seventeen.” He replied. She smiled and talked a bit more. Most of it was nonsense, but she eventually left, calling him ‘Li’. He smiled and waved at her.

He turned to Theo, but Theo had a fond look in his eye.

“What?” He asked, blushing. He ate some of the cookie, enjoying the taste.

“Nothing, you’re just really good with kids.” Theo said, coming up behind him again.

“I kind of have to be, my aunt makes me watch her nephew and niece all summer. They’re both like four.” He looked up at Theo.

“I like seeing you with kids.” Theo admitted, and Liam blushed.

He leaned back against Theo, hands resting on top of Theo’s, wrapped around his stomach, head resting on top of his shoulders.

Maybe things would be okay with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to say that a) there will be a second part to this story (s6), and b) my posting will start to slow down next week as my college classes are starting up! I won't stop posting though, it will just be slow! Also, thank you all for the support!

After their beach date, Theo had taken him back to Theo’s house, and Liam was smiling. Theo had been so hesitant lately with bringing Liam over, Liam thought they were making progress.

“It’s kind of a mess. My friends trashed the place.” Liam shrugged, his room looking even worse.

“No bother, my room is a disaster.” Theo nodded, pulling onto his street.

Liam suddenly had an idea, but didn’t think it would work, and didn’t think that Theo would be down with the idea. He put a hand on Theo’s arm, making him slow down.

“Have you ever gotten high?” Liam asked softly. He and Mason had once, when they were like fourteen, and shared their first kiss, but then realized it was literally like kissing their own brother.

They had moved past it, but it was something funny to look back on.

“No, have you?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow. Liam nodded, looking out of the windshield. “With who?” Theo asked again, stopping at the stop sign.

“Mason. Then we kissed each other.” Both of Theo’s eyebrows shot up.

“And? Did anything else happen?” Was Theo jealous? Liam smiled a little to himself, playing along.

“Yeah, we made out, got our hands down each other’s pants,” Liam said, trying to keep his voice serious, “ended up having a mutual orgasm.” Theo’s hands tightened around the wheel of the truck, and Liam laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Theo asked, voice angry.

“I was kidding. Not about the kissing, but the other stuff. We kissed once and were grossed out since it was like kissing our brothers.” Liam looked over at him.

“But he was your first?” Theo asked, meaning Mason was his first kiss.

“I mean, technically yes, but I don’t usually count it. Brett, in my mind, was my first kiss.” Liam said. He wondered who Theo had his first kiss with.

“Brett is a douchebag.” Theo said, pulling into the driveway. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Not when you’re dating him, he isn’t. He was really sweet actually.” Liam wondered if he could bait Theo.

“Oh yeah? Sweeter than me?” Theo asked, pulling Liam closer over the seats.

“Mhm, he took me to New York for my birthday. He showed me off during school. I do wonder though if I could get a hickey to stay again. My healing likes to take those away.” Liam pouted. He liked being shown off, marked, branded. Brett was into it as well, he loved marking Liam up.

Theo growled softly. “I could do better,” he exclaimed, “be better.” Liam smiled at him.

“I know. But there’s a difference between knowing and showing. I want to be shown that you can be better than him.”

Theo didn’t hesitate to bring him apart.

\------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, you’re definitely better than him.” Liam mumbled softly, head pillowed on Theo’s chest.

Theo had found a way for Liam to keep hickeys on him for up to two days, meaning they would still go away, but he could keep them for a small amount of time.

“Yeah? What brought you to that conclusion?” Theo asked, and Liam tilted his head up.

“The one thing Brett never did to me was make love to me. You just did that. You made me feel special during sex, didn’t make me feel like it was just sex.” Theo smiled at him, running a hand through Liam’s hair, slowly moving it down the back of his neck, down the ridges of his spine, down to his ass.

“He never made love to someone special like you?” Theo asked softly, looking Liam in the eye.

Liam blushed, looking away. With Theo, he always felt like a virgin, a blushing and stuttering mess. He guessed it was apart of his charm, his swagger. It was attractive though, the way he could be confident and cocky. It’s what attracted Liam to him. Theo had fuckboy vibes, is what it was. Brett did too. Huh. He must really have a type.

“No, he never made love to me.” Liam answered softly, looking back up at Theo.

Theo leaned down and kissed him, passionate, fiery. Liam kissed back with the same fervor, crawling up Theo’s body, throwing a leg over his hip to straddle his waist. Theo didn’t know where to grab, grabbing his thighs, his ass, around his back, back down to his thighs. Liam sighed, content. He felt like he could get used to this.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Liam said, “I don’t think I could survive.” Theo looked up at him.

“You’re never going to lose me. I promise.” Theo looked determined, like he really meant it.

Liam nodded, leaning down to kiss him again.

\--------------------------------------------

They had fallen asleep, Liam listening to Theo’s heartbeat.

He jumped up at the sound of something crashing outside, immediately pulling the shade of the blinds up. He saw two people fighting, someone smashing a beer bottle over the other mans head. He gasped, covering his mouth. He remembered seeing it with his Dad a lot, him and his friends getting into drunken brawls.

“Li?” Theo asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“He… He just hit him. I need to go make sure he’s okay.” Liam scrabbled up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, hurrying out to the man. He made sure the bottle breaker was gone, crouching down with the other man.

“Sir…? Are you okay?” He asked gently, grabbing the back of man’s head to inspect it.

He was bleeding, a shard of glass buried deep into his head. This man shouldn’t be alive. Liam then realized his mistake.

_The man wasn’t alive._

He gasped and scrambled back, landing on his ass. His hands were covered in the mans blood, and if the cops were to come, they’d arrest him. He started laughing, panicked. He thought to himself, _what would Stiles do_. Stiles would calm down, and go inside. Liam pulled himself up, but his knees buckled underneath him. He was too wired up, panicked. He watched this man die, and he didn’t stop it. He didn’t realize that he was crying, loudly, until Theo had come out with boxers and his shirt. Liam was pulled into his arms, held close against his chest.

“It’s okay, Liam. It’s okay, you didn’t hurt him.” Liam sobbed against his chest. He could’ve saved him. Could’ve done something.

Theo brought him inside, sat him down on the bed, and took his hands gently into his.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Liam just nodded.

He watched someone die tonight, and he didn’t even know it.

Theo tended the cleaning the blood off of his hands, making sure to be gentle while wiping. Liam just looked at the wall near his head. He had to call the cops. He reached for his phone and dialed the Sheriff’s number, explaining the situation. John told him that he was going to have to give a statement, seeing as he was a witness to the assault. He said it was fine, but he needed Theo there with him. He didn’t know why he felt so shaken up. He didn’t do it to the man, but he still felt a deep sense of guilt for not helping him.

Theo got them both dressed, pulling the “Raeken” hoodie over Liam’s head and down his body. The hoodie was large on Liam, Theo having a bigger build than him.

They went down to the station after the body had been picked up and identified as a man known as Shawn Landry. Liam knew that name. He used to go to school with his kid. He sunk further into his chair, explaining the story as best as he could.

He just wished he could go back to the beach.

\------------------------------------------

Theo took them back home, and pulled out a his table for eating. Liam sat down and laid his head against his arms, not wanting to get up. Theo sat down next to him, rubbing his back.

“You’re going to be fine…” Theo said softly, and Liam believed him.

“Have I told you about my dad?” Liam asked. Theo shook his head, scooting closer to listen.

“He was um, he was a mean drunk. He lost himself to a bottle almost every night. He was also physically abusive. He took the anger out on my mom and I. He uh, he threw me down the stairs I think, age seven? I think you’ve seen the scars on my hips, but if you haven’t, I got them from him since he threw a shattered bottle at my body, and two of the shards got stuck in there. He hurt my mom when I was at school, so I never knew it happened until I saw the bruises she had or when she told me.” Liam looked at Theo, gauging his reaction. He looked mad, upset, hurt.

“When did he leave?” Theo asked softly, holding Liam’s hand in his.

“When I was ten. He was hammered, not in his right mind. He uh, had come home. I was watching tv on the couch when he grabbed me and started beating me. He left me there, unconscious and bleeding out, and never showed up again.” Theo nodded, squeezing his hand gently.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Liam still flushed from that word. He shrugged and looked over at Theo.

“It’s okay. My mom and I were fine on our own. Then she met David, my stepdad. He’s so awesome.” Liam loved that man, and hoped that he wouldn’t ever leave.

“He seems great. Is very protective of you.” Theo smiled softly at him.

Liam smiled back, then looked at his hands.

He had a good life, excluding all of the supernatural bullshit. He had Mason, his pack, and an almost again boyfriend. He just hoped Theo was serious, thinking about leaving the Doctors, becoming one of the good guys. He doesn’t think he could handle losing Theo to that, or losing him ever.

He hoped his happy life stayed a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read top notes for information <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be coming out tomorrow! Then, I will post the second story, so please be on the look out for that! Please let me know how you guys feel about this story!

Liam had noticed a change in Theo.

He had been around more, no more sneaking off during pack meetings, and no more leaving during school hours.

Liam was happy about it, but he knew the happiness wouldn’t last for long. There was always something that was going to come up, something to tear away his happiness. He made sure to cherish the time he had with Theo, never wanting the time to run out.

Their time ran out on a Monday.

\--------------------------------------------

Liam was walking with Theo, hand in hand, through the school. Liam had started his day out good. Theo had come and picked him up, drove them to the preserve, and they had made out. He had gotten to school late, but it had been worth it.

“Hey, I need to head to class, my love.” Theo said softly, bringing Liam into a gentle hug.

Liam hugged him back, nodding. He wished that they shared class, but he knew Theo was a year ahead of him.

Liam had waved bye, and then went to his own class.

He had a bad feeling in his gut, telling him to go find Theo, to go see Theo. He summed it up to be him being clingy, but he couldn’t get it to go away. He raised his hand, asking to use the restroom. When the teacher said yes, he hopped up and headed for the door.

He wandered around, trying to find Theo. He tracked him into the library, opening the door quietly. He snuck in, listening in on Theo and Scott’s conversation.

Liam heard Scott accuse Theo of murdering everyone, and while only two of them were on Theo, the rest of them were just as guilty, not only his… boyfriend. Theo started arguing back, trying to make the claim he was still more innocent than any of the other Chimera’s, but Scott wasn’t listening. Scott said Theo was going to pay the price for what he’s done, and Liam’s heart dropped into his stomach.

_No. This couldn’t be happening._

Liam hid behind a shelf, watching as Scott retreated out of the library. He didn’t know if Theo could hear him, but the familiar chill of the Doctors showing up hit him like a bag of bricks. He covered his mouth, and peeked his head around the shelf, finding one of them talking to Theo. He frowned. He thought that Theo had been done with them, but then he saw the smirk on Theo’s face.

His stomach dropped again.

_Theo manipulated them._

He felt tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He couldn’t cry, not now. He had to be strong. He needed to be strong for his pack. But then again, he thought Theo had changed. He thought Theo was one of the good guys now.

He guessed not.

He heard the four of them disappear out of the doors, and he finally let himself breathe out through his mouth. He choked on the air, the tears falling down his face. He didn’t want to believe this. He couldn’t.

Theo had told him he changed.

He had lied.

\------------------------------------------

Liam had told the pack, of course he did. He blew off Theo when he texted, not wanting to talk to him. Ever.

“Liam,” Scott had said into the phone, “you’re sure?” Liam had responded that yes he was, and he would let Scott do the memory transfer thing with his claws if needed.

They had met at Derek’s loft, and Liam took in Stiles’ appearance. He gasped softly when he saw the wound on his shoulder. Stiles hid it quickly, looking down.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“Theo’s buddy, one of them is part wendigo.” Stiles replied in kind, keeping his voice low.

Liam looked down, ashamed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see that it was Stiles himself.

“You didn’t know, it wasn’t your fault.” Liam nodded, and looked at a hovering Derek, noticing his hands twitching at his sides.

“I think your boyfriend wants to hold you.” He said softly with a smile. Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Der can wait, he’s been hogging me for a few days anyways.” Stiles and Liam laughed softly.

They all gathered around when Scott and Lydia came in, some sitting on the floor with the extra pillows, some of them sitting down on the couch.

Scott had told them all that he had a plan to corner Theo, make him pay for what he did. Liam had swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. He knows what Theo did he was wrong, but the man didn’t deserve a punishment close to death.

_Death._

The word made Liam choke, catching everyone’s attention. He covered his mouth, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, he couldn’t. He opened his eyes to see Lydia crouching down and hugging him close.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here.” She whispered to him, and he nodded against her shoulder.

She had been the most supportive out of this whole thing. Mason was too, but Lydia was the most supportive.

He took a deep breath, and let the meeting continue.

\------------------------------------------------

Liam struggled getting home that night, having to pull over to quiet his cries, lessen them. What was usually a twenty minute drive home, became an hour drive home. He put his hand over his mouth when he got home, not wanting to wake his parents, not wanting to make them worry. He made his way to his bedroom, clicking the door shut softly, sitting down against it. He put his head against his knees, taking deep breaths.

His life was so fucking shitty at the moment, he just wanted it all to be over.

\-----------------------------------------------

Liam didn’t show up for school the next day, needing some time for himself. He had decided that he would pack Theo’s things now, get the hurt out of the way. He was in the middle of folding one of Theo’s shirts when his phone went off.

**From: T <3**

**baby, let me explain, please.**

He picked up his phone, typing out his response.

**To: T <3 **

**no.**

He heard his phone go off three more times, ignoring every single ding. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. About twenty minutes later, he heard a knock on the door, so he went downstairs to answer it. He opened it, and immediately slammed it shut, but Theo put his foot in the crook of the door, one hand slapping against it. Liam tried to push him out, but Theo overpowered him, pushing his way inside. Liam backed up, hurt written all over his face.

“Liam, please. Let me explain.” Liam shook his head no. He didn’t want to hear what Theo had to say, after being lied to the first time.

“Baby—” Liam cut Theo off, hand over his mouth.

“Theo, I swear to god, get the fuck out of my house. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to be near you, I don’t want _anything_ to do with you. You lied to me, you hurt me, you used me. You said you loved me, but did you mean it?” Theo nodded quickly, eyes flitting across Liam’s face.

Liam shook his head. Theo didn’t love him.

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done this. Any of this. You would have let us help, you would have taken our side. But you didn’t, you bastard.” He let Theo go, pushing him back with force. He finally got Theo outside, and shut the door in his face.

He felt the tears well up again, felt the hurt bubbling in his gut.

He still loved Theo.

He was going to lose the man he loved.

He had opened up to Theo about some very personal things, things Mason didn’t even know. And Theo didn’t even care. Theo used him.

He had been played once again. 

\----------------------------------- 

He opened the front door a few hours later, needing the fresh air, but Theo was still there, laying in the swing on the porch, asleep. Liam shook his head, going inside quietly. He wanted to be petty, he deserved to be petty. 

He filled a bowl with ice cold water, slowly walking over to Theo. He stood right in front of his face, then tipped the bowl over, making Theo sputter, waking up. 

Liam hauled him up, and pushed him off the porch to his truck. 

"Go. Away." Liam pushed Theo more force ably. 

"Li--" Liam cut Theo off. 

"You didn't love me. You didn't, You don't get to call it that, you fucking prick. You used me, used my pack, and you don't even care. You think it's some fucking game, but it's not. I told you things no one else knows. I told you and showed you parts of me I never wanted to show anyone. And you just took and took and took until it benefited you. And you don't even fucking care. So get the fuck off of my property." Liam pushed Theo one more time for good measure, then went back inside. 

He didn't need the fresh air anymore. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, everyone. The final chapter. Thank you so much for the support! There will be a part two to the story, most likely in Liam's POV, but possibly Theo's. First chapter will either be posted tonight or tomorrow! Thank you, and love you all!

He spent the next couple days with the pack, making sure to help with planning. He still wasn’t okay with killing Theo, obviously, but he wanted Theo to be somewhat punished. He felt like he had the right to feel like that, seeing as to how Theo manipulated them all, manipulated _him._ He wiped his eyes when he felt the tears come up again. He felt weak, and he shouldn’t. He was Liam motherfucking Dunbar. He was a powerful beta, he had a strong pack. But Theo. Theo kept crawling his way back in with Liam, and Liam needed to stop allowing that to happen.

The night before the fight, the night before everything was going to go to shit, he looked at the photos he had taken with Theo. There was one picture that made his heart clench in his chest, the one that he had used as his background on his phone. The picture was of him and Theo laying in bed together, Liam’s head on his chest, Theo kissing his head softly. It was one of their softer moments, one of the moments where Liam knew that he had fallen in love with Theo. He wiped his eyes when he felt the tear fall, but then three more came in succession. He opened his texts, hands trembling. He shouldn’t. He made his intentions clear. But he couldn’t.

**To: T.**

**I miss you. I’m sorry. I**

**still love you.**

**From: T.**

**I miss and love you too. I’m**

**sorry for hurting you.**

**To: T.**

**Scott wants to kill you.**

**From: T.**

**Let him.**

Liam let out a sob, wasn’t quick enough to cover his mouth. He heard his door open, and saw his mom come in. Her face fell, and she rushed forwards, gathering him in her arms. He sobbed against her, and she rocked him gently, just like she did when he was a kid.

“It’s okay Li, it’s okay, baby. Mommas here, I’m here now.” She said softly into his ear, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

“Mo… Mom, Mom I messed up.” He cried against her.

His mom shushed him gently, rocking him until his sobs died down. Liam whimpered into her shoulder. He had told his mom all about the supernatural, making sure that she knew what her son was, what life he was living.

“They’re going to kill, Theo, Mom.” Jenna made a choked off noise, bringing Liam closer to her.

“Then you do everything you can to protect that boy. I know what he’s done is wrong, but I know you don’t want to kill him. So you prevent that, alright?” Jenna asked, and Liam nodded.

Jenna went to stand, but Liam held onto her wrist. He looked up at her, tears still in his eyes. Jenna understood what he needed, and what he needed was his mom. She lowered herself onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, and laid Liam’s head on her lap. She did this for him when he was a child, when he had bad nightmares. She ran her fingers through his hair, humming his favorite song softly. Liam closed his eyes, eyes burning with unshed tears. He wanted to scream, he was so frustrated.

He shouldn’t love Theo, but he did, and he didn’t want him to get hurt. He couldn’t lose Theo.

\---------------------------------------

The next day was the day that everything would end, Dread Doctors, the murders, Theo. Liam didn’t know how he had managed to pull himself out of bed, but he did. His mom hugged him close, whispering reassurances in his ear. He nodded, thanking her. He was so happy she was here for him, he doesn’t know what he would do without her.

“You come to me if you need anything, anything at all.” His mom said, and he nodded.

He went off to school, ready to face the day.

\---------------------------------------

He found Theo hiding out in one of the alcoves, and Liam pushed him into the empty classroom next to it. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Theo had manipulated them, lied. He had done so much fucked up shit, but Liam needed to make sure that Theo was alive, well, _healthy._

He dropped his bag after shutting the door, pushing Theo against it, and buried his face in his neck. He couldn’t stop the tears now, he couldn’t contain them. He hugged Theo tightly, Theo hugging back with the same tightness, burying his head in Liam’s neck as well.

“I.. I don’t want you to go.” Liam whispered against his skin. Theo nodded, gripping Liam’s waist tightly.

“I know. I know, but I will be here, even if… even if I do die tonight.” Liam whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.

“Please, Theo.” He whimpered.

This shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening at all.

They just held each other, embracing each other, never wanting to let the other one go. They just stayed there. Time didn’t exist for them anymore, just each other. Just them. Theo and Liam. Liam and Theo. Two became one.

And these were probably going to be their last moments together.

Liam looked up, and gave Theo a kiss, pouring every amount of passion, love, lust, anger, fear, and pain into the kiss. He felt the tears falling down hot, both of them shedding tears. Their hands were shaking, but they couldn’t let each other go.

_Theo was going to die._

Liam let out a pained noise, covering his mouth. He couldn’t let Scott do this. He couldn’t let the pack go through with this. But they had said it was the right thing to do. Scott always knew what was right.

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to keep Theo, not let him die, but Theo needed to face the consequences for what he had done. He didn’t deserve death though. Never.

He heard the bell ring, and pulled away.

“Hey, Li?” Theo said, pausing his movements.

Liam looked up at him, searching his face.

“I love you.”

And then he left.

\--------------------------------------------

The night came, the night that everything would crumble.

Gerard Argent had shown up again, somehow. Scott had told Liam about Gerard, what he had done. Liam had been wary. But then he caught sight of the real battle, what Gerard was doing with Chris. Everyone was giving their all.

Everyone.

Liam hadn’t been distracted once, but he had been busy fighting off Josh? He didn’t know the kids name, but damn. His specialty was electricity, and Liam was stumbling. Josh had clearly gotten a hit off of the electrical box before coming in because he poured so much of his power into Liam, Liam was tingling all over.

He gasped when Josh dug his hand hard into his back, other hand going to the back of his neck. No one, werewolf or not, could handle this much electricity. He felt his body start to seize up, felt the electricity pouring into places it shouldn’t be.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. He gave his body a second to register what was happening, before turning his head. He saw Theo, claws deep inside of Josh, pulling to power into himself. He gasped softly, watching the electricity flow from his claws to around his whole body.

“Get out of here, Li.” Theo said softly, eyeing him, expression unreadable.

“No.” He managed to get out, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“Liam. I am not asking. Go.” Liam shook his head stubbornly.

He wasn’t leaving.

\------------------------------------------

Kira had shown up. She had been with the skinwalkers. They had taught her a few tips and tricks.

One of the tricks was putting Theo in the ground.

Kira had said Theo’s sister wanted to say hello, and they watched a figure crawl out from the crack in the ground, dripping wet, heart missing. Liam tried to move forward, but Scott held him back. Liam heard Theo yelling for them, and Liam struggled to get free, pushing and pulling from his Alpha.

Then he heard it.

“I love you.”

He pushed and pulled, trying to reach and grab for Theo, trying to keep him safe. He needed to keep Theo safe. But his sister was pulling him too far down, too fast. He needed Theo. He couldn't do this. 

"I love you!" He yelled back, voice breaking. 

He didn't want Theo to die thinking Liam hated him. 

And then that was it. 

Theo was gone. 

_Theo was dead._


End file.
